Odin's Daughter
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: Frea Odin's Daughter knew her loyalty would always lie first and foremost with her favorite Brother Loki especially when it came to Thor her boar of an elder Brother, but when Thor is banished and her home realm is torn by the eminent threat of war, her loyalty is put through the ultimate test.
1. Chapter 1

(So here's another new fanfic for you guys I'm not sure how many people will like it, but it's basically a Thor fanfiction with my OC Frea added into the mix. I hope you enjoy though I know very little about Norse Mythology so please forgive me for any errors or anything that sounds weird. This story is also a 100% done like My Nyas was so if you like it I'll post some more. Happy Reading!)

"Frea, you shouldn't come." Loki chided softly as the younger girl hurried to keep up with him and her other older brother.

She held the hems of her long dress gracefully off the ground so she could walk faster and turned a laughing gaze in Loki's direction.

"Why not? I am your sister. Why can I not come to see which of you Father chooses to be king?" She quietly inquired causing Loki roll his eyes.

"Because you are a princess and not in line for the throne so it does not concern you." The young prince explained patiently as they neared the entrance to the relic chamber where their Father King Odin of Asgard awaited the arrival of his two older sons.

"Father will select a foreign groom for you from some other realm and you will marry him and become his Consort when you come of age and he deems it time." Frea shot her favorite brother with a look.

"That's right! And besides even if Father _was_ considering you for the succession, what would you know about being a Queen?" The Princess's eldest brother Thor scoffed as he ran past her, trodding on the hem of her dress with one of his large dirty boots.

Frea did her best to glare at him. "I could be a good Queen!" She insisted stomping one of her little feet with indignance.

"Mother says a good ruler must always be wise and gracious and think first for others before himself!" She quoted making Loki smile a little.

Though she was not yet ten, Frea was already showing great promise and potential as a future Queen Consort. Both he and Thor knew she would make anyone a fine match one day when she grew into the young woman everyone hoped and knew she'd become.

Still only Loki seemed to acknowledge Frea's true ambition, which was to be the Queen of Asgard despite Asgardian traditions.

Such was the mind of a child, Odin would often say.

"She's right you know." Loki smirked when his elder brother stopped running at the sound of his sister's indignance. "She would make a great Queen one day." He turned to exchange grins with Frea as the eldest prince turned to glower at him.

"Thor Odinson! Loki Odinson!" The loud commanding voice of their Father called to his sons, interrupting whatever Thor had been about to say.

"Papa!" Frea ran forward, eagerness lighting her smile as she planted herself reverently in front of the Allfather's feet.

A smile briefly graced the old ruler's face for a minute as well before he replaced it with a stern reprimand. "You should not have followed your brothers here. This was meant only for their ears, My Dearest." He said gently.

Frea kept her head lowered. "I know Father, but I had to come. For someday..I will be Queen too, though not of Asgard." She smiled concealingly taking care not to meet her sovereign's eyes until he allowed it.

Odin smiled pleased with his daughter. "That is true Frea Odins Daughter." He bent to bid her rise and kept his arm about her shoulders. "And you will make a fine Queen Consort someday."

Loki rolled his eyes at that as Frea shot him with a smug smile of her own at this. Thor merely looked annoyed.

"Father, you sent for us!" He bellowed making his presence known to the all knowing Allfather.

"Yes!" Odin turned to greet his sons keeping his arm about his youngest child. "I have something important to tell you both. Come!" He motioned with his free arm and turned to lead his three children into the relic chamber.

Frea listened as always with a keen eared interest as the Allfather retold the story of the great conquest in Jotunheim. It was a favorite story of her older brother Thor and Frea too loved to hear of how her Father defended the Midgardian realm from the Frost Giants sending the creatures back to the frozen realm from whence they came and securing peace for the nine realms in the end.

One day, Frea hoped she would be as wise a Queen as her Father was King.

"Do the Frost Giants still live past the border of Jotunheim?" Loki's soft question broke into Frea's thoughts as Odin led them towards one of his most precious relics.

A casket, flowing with strange bluish energy that glowed with an unknown power. Frea had always been curious of it but she knew better than to voice her curiousity. Especially to her Father.

"Oh! Not when I'm King!" Thor bragged boorishly as he waved his arms around. "When I'm King! I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!...Just like you did Father!" He beamed hoping to recieve his Father's approval as always.

Frea rolled her eyes at this, but said nothing as Loki merely stared at their Brother.

"A wise King never goes searching for war..." Odin started as he led Frea from the casket. "-but he must always be prepared for it. Right Papa?" Frea looked up at the AllFather again and he nodded his head again in agreement.

"That's right." He cradled her head gently between his arm and his side for a moment, then he strode past her to walk with his sons.

Thor snorted while Loki winked at Frea. She returned it with a quick smile as Odin held out his hands for each of his sons.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne...though you all have a great capacity to rule." He began leading the way out of the relic chamber again.

Frea took up her skirts and hurried to catch up with her brothers, encouraged when she heard the AllFather included her in his praise. "I think that Loki would make a great King for Asgard one day." She said earning a scornful look from her eldest brother.

"Pooh! You're just a girl! How would you know?" He scoffed obviously miffed that his sister chose Loki again over him.

Loki merely smirked to himself while Frea scowled at her eldest brother.

"A wise ruler never quarrels with his subjects," Odin passed a quiet disapproving look between his eldest and youngest child.

"-but he listens with an open heart and mind in order to make the wisest decisions for the good of his realm." He tapped his index finger against the side of his head and continued on his way out of the chamber.

Frea hurried to keep up with the others. "Thor could be a good King too if he didn't like fighting so much." She said with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

Loki let out a soft chuckle at that as faint amusement flickered in his Father's expression. Thor struggled to hold back a scowl.

"That he would my child. Both your brothers would make very fine kings indeed." Odin smiled as Loki turned to meet his older brother's indignant gaze with a smug grin of his own.

Thor rolled his eyes. "But only one of us can ascend to the throne. Right Father?" He asked almost as if he needed to hear the confirmation.

Odin merely smiled.

"I stand and I always shall stand by what I have said since the day you all were born." The old ruler gently squeezed on Thor and Loki's hands as he led the way to the door.

"You were all meant to rule."

Frea smiled and hurried along to walk with Loki just as the guards opened the door. The young God turned as he was about to follow their Father and returned the conspirational smile his sister gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Part 2. Enjoy!)

"Nervous Sister?" Loki's calm teasing voice broke into Frea's thoughts as she stood by the main entrance to the Grand Hall, waiting for the announcement to precede her entrance into the Allfather's presence.

As usual in Asgardian custom, Frea would enter first into the throne room since she was the youngest of the royal family and the only princess in the realm.

Loki would follow after her since he was next in rank and then Thor, since he was the first born and as such was to be named the next Asgardian King by the Allfather.

"No. You Brother?" Frea returned her brother's banter with a cheeky smile of her own causing Loki to chuckle. "A son of Odin quivering before a mere a ceremony? It is our brother who should be nervous." He pointed out as he shifted to stand beside her at the door.

Frea inclined her head slightly. "Thor is never nervous." She muttered softly before straightening her shoulders a little. Loki chuckled.

"Are you so sure about that, Frea Odin's Daughter?" He asked.

Frea dropped her gaze. "Are you disappointed Loki?" She asked as the noise past the doors grew steadily louder.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What have I to be disappointed of? Our brother is to be named King and you my dear sister are soon to be married to your betrothed." He turned a wry smile in her direction.

Frea gave him a pointed look. "You know what I mean Brother." She said half sternly though she was younger than him by at least two years.

Loki let out a laugh. "Come come Frea, we mustn't dampen everyone's spirits." He motioned toward the door as a butler entered, carrying a goblet of wine towards the two siblings.

"After all this is a happy occasion."

Frea let out a sigh. "I'm serious Loki. You deserve this just as much as Thor does...Maybe even more." She shook her head when the butler offered her the drink.

"I just don't see why Father had to choose him when he's still so arrogant and boorish. All he ever thinks about is the glory of blood and war!...You'd be a much better King, Brother. I know it." She bit her lip.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Frea it is done and Thor will make a _great_ king." he said in a tone that left Frea wondering if he was being sarcastic.

She shook her head at the door. "Maybe you're right..." She hesitated. "...After all he did lead you all quite well in the last conflict, did he not?" She smiled slightly to herself remembering how proud her eldest brother had been when he returned from his last conquest.

Loki snorted in response. "As I recall, we prevailed because I conjured a smoke screen to conceal our army's presence and ease our escape." He satisfactorily folding his arms across his chest.

Frea rolled her eyes at that. "And yet Thor is the one who always claims the victory, isn't he Brother?" She raised her head and smiled wryly at the younger prince whose quiet and more studious demeanor always endeared to her more than her eldest brother's more physical inclinations.

"You should go." Loki spoke robotically from beside her as the Herald announced her name and title. His tone betrayed no emotion though Frea could always see right through him.

"See you inside, Brother."

She made to step forward and leave her brother's presence when the butler suddenly let out a yelp and dropped the goblet of wine which he had been carrying, upsetting it right in front of the princess.

Frea gasped and jumped back when three small garter snakes slithered out from the remains of the cup.

"Ahh!" She squeaked as the creatures silently slithered away from the princess shimmying past the hem of her gown. Loki snickered at her reaction.

"That's not funny Brother!" Frea grumbled turning a slight glare in her older brother's direction. Loki merely shrugged and waved his hand to make the snake disappear.

"It's just a bit of fun." He said before giving her a disarming smile. "You know garden snakes are harmless." He grinned showing all of his teeth in a wide array.

"And you know I hate snakes!" The Princess complained as she smoothed out the hem of her long gown.

Loki merely grinned before flicking his other wrist again, this time turning the bits of broken pottery on the floor into a strange yet beautiful bird.

Frea sighed and rolled her eyes in an attempt to look uninterested in Loki's games though it was futile.

"Loki enough. Father will not approve." She fought against the urge to smile, though Loki was not fooled for a second.

He closed his hand making the bird fly away from his sister's face.

"Come Sister, just one little smile? Surely the Allfather would not object to that." He wiggled a finger and the bird turned back into a goblet.

Frea snorted as Loki set the goblet back into the butler's hands. "You are insufferable." She muttered as the servant hurried off to refill the cup.

"But then what would I do with you?" A faint smile painted her lips and Loki shrugged in answer.

"Probably die of boredom or frustration." He edged towards his sister slightly. "Or both."

Frea shook her head at him. "I still say it should have been you." She stepped forward briskly for the doors before her brother could answer her. Loki smiled as a trumpet fanfare greeted his younger sister's entrance.

"Of course you do." He grinned mischeviously from under the horns of his glorious golden helm as he stepped up to follow her.

...

"Mother he is doing it again." Frea muttered fighting against the urge to roll her eyes as she watched her older brother parading in all his glory to the front of the main audience chamber admist great cheer and approval.

It was her duty and expectation as a member of the Royal House of Asgard to maintain her composure and piety.

Still Frea was sure that even Heimdall the Guard who stood watch by the bifrost at the very edge of the realm could hear Thor's boastful shouts from his post.

Queen Frigga merely shook her head at the scene. "Let your brother be, Frea." She said without turning from the crowd. "This is a happy day for him." She smiled as Thor drew near the throne and met his Mother's gaze first kneeling like his brother and sister had each done before him.

He then turned towards Frea and winked causing her to shake her head at him in return. Loki did his best to conceal his amusement as the Allfather stepped forward to ordain the new King.

"Thor Odinson, my firstborn." Odin spoke loudly and with pride as the golden haired warrior met his Father's eyes with eager anticipation in his expression.

Frea only half listened as the Allfather administered the royal oaths. Ceremony never interested her much though she knew her Mother would be displeased if she caught her idiling.

"I SWEAR!" Thor's last response make the whole chamber nearly shake. Frea started smile prepared to act like she had been listening the entire time when something tickled her neck.

"Ah!" Frea let out a soft gasp that was completely inaudible to everyone who was not standing near her.

A tiny dragonfly made from a strand of golden thread was buzzing around her face, poking her under the eyes and her nose as if teasing her.

Frea stared at it for a moment then she rolled her eyes.

_Loki._

She groaned internally and quickly smoothed all expression from her face as Odin began his final speech.

The dragonfly continued to poke her and though Frea tried her best to ignore it, her brother wasn't as cooperative.

She turned to give Loki an unamused narrowed eyed glance that she hoped escaped her Mother and Father's notice, but he merely smirked at her and twitched his wrist again causing the thread dragonfly to poke Frea in the nose.

Frea sighed and finally wriggled her fingers slightly under the long sleeves of her gown praying her Mother wouldn't see her. The dragonfly turned promptly back into a piece of thread and floated listlessly to the ground.

Satisfied the young princess firmly inclined her head intent on giving her eldest brother the rest of her attention.

Loki however wasn't finished with his game. He twitched his wrist yet again, reworking his magic so that this time strands of Thor's hair began to wriggle behind his back without his brother's notice.

Frea let out a soft sigh and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing out loud. The Allfather would certainly reprimand her if she broke her conduct before the ceremony's end even if Loki was to blame.

Still Thor remained ignorant of his brother's joke and waited with an expectant smile for his title to be named.

"Frost Giants!" Odin suddenly broke off in his speech. Surprised Loki quickly cancelled his spell while Thor stared bewilderedly at his Father.

Frea looked worried as the crowd began to murmur.

Thinking quickly, the goddess quickly tapped into her hidden powers closing her eyes so she could concentrate on the flow of magic within her just as Loki had taught her. Soon she could see almost everything that was going on within the palace grounds through her mind's eye even within the deepest chambers below the main levels.

Loki watched her quietly knowing what she was doing until she gasped and canceled the spell abruptly.

"They're in the Relic chamber!" She breathed though she knew her Father already knew this. "They killed all the guards..."

Loki frowned as the Allfather firmly stuck the ground with his staff. Frea shut her eyes and shuddered as she always did when she felt death resonating through the relic chamber.

"Quickly!" Odin motioned to Thor and Loki before quickly descending the pavillion. Frea followed after them and picked up the skirt of her gown to go faster despite her Mother's protests.

The crowd of course parted for them without question.

"How many were there?" Loki asked the minute they were out of earshot from the main audience chamber.

Frea shook her head. "There were three...they were trying to steal the casket." Her voice broke and Loki grimaced.

"The Jotuns will pay for what they have done!" Thor growled as soon as the royal party had entered the remains of the relic chamber.

Two guards lay dead in the hall and Frea could see the remains of the frost giants littering the grounds as well. She gasped again when she saw the blood splattered around the ground among the dead.

Odin simply reached for the casket which had been left discarded on the ground. "They _have_ paid, with their lives." He stated calmly as he went to replace the still glowing relic.

Frea bent to examine one of the guards even though she knew they were long past any help. Loki frowned when he saw this and gently yet firmly pulled her up from the ground before she could finish the spell.

"You should not be lingering with the dead." He told her softly with a slight sternness in his eyes. Frea bit her lip.

"This was an act of war!" Thor continued to argue though Odin shook his head. "This was an act of but a few..doomed to fail." He briefly surveyed the remains of the frost giants.

"How can you be sure? Look how far they got!" Thor demanded, indignance lighting his pale stormy blue eyes as Frea and Loki looked on silently. Odin sighed.

"I have a truce with Laufey of Jotunheim," He started to explain when Thor cut him off. "He just broke your truce! Three Frost Giants broke into the relic chamber and if they had taken anything-!"

"But they did not! The destroyer has done its work and it is time we return to the ceremony!" Odin's patience was beginning to wear thin with Thor's outbursts and both Loki and Frea could sense it.

However they also knew that their older brother would not easily back down from the fight. He never did.

"No I want to know how they crossed our borders without Heimdall's notice and why! Laufey knows you're weak and your peace with Jotunheim has always been rocky at best! As new King of Asgard-!"

"But you are not..King! Not yet." Odin cut him off, making Frea flinch slightly. Thor seemed finally silenced though Loki seemed hardly affected.

Without another word the Allfather strode from the chamber leaving his three children to thier own ends.

Thor stormed off next ignoring Frea's attempts to console him. "Thor wait!..." Frea tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but the golden haired prince strode past her without even offering her a single word or glance.

Loki watched him leave then put his own hand on her shoulders. "Leave him be Sister. I am sure he will come around eventually." He spoke softly in his low lulling voice that always used to comfort Frea when she was younger.

Frea shook her head. "How did the Frost Giants get past the border Loki? Heimdall wouldn't have let them in." She muttered, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Perhaps Thor is right. Maybe this wasn't just a rebellion. Maybe King Laufey was sending us a message." Frea trailed off.

Loki sighed and looked back down at the remains of the guards solemnly for a moment. "I agree that Heimdall would not have allowed such a thing." He agreed before leading his sister from the chamber.

"However Father is probably right on this one. King Laufey is most likely not fully responsible for what these few Jotuns have attempted to do. With the casket in our realm he is not any position to start an all out war." He said though Frea was not convinced.

"Then how?...If King Laufey _did _send them. What then?...What would it mean for Asgard?" She asked searching her brother's expression as if hoping he knew the answer.

Loki shook his head at her. "I do not know Frea." He said before averting his gaze. Frea promptly did the same as Loki strode quickly past her out of the relic chamber.

...


	3. Chapter 3

(Here is the next part. I hope you like it. This is my first attempt at a Thor Fic so I'm sorry if it's not all that great. I own nothing but Frea.)

...

Frea spent the remaining hours of the afternoon sitting in her chambers after the Allfather cancelled the coronation due to the tension brought on by the day's rather disruptive events.

Neither of her brothers came to inquire after her which Frea felt was a bit odd since Loki usually checked up on her if she remained shut away for too long, but she thought nothing of it since Thor was still in a rage and towards evening left unaccompanied to go to supper.

When she came upon the Dining Hall, she saw her two elder brothers sitting behind the long upturned table that was usually set for the royal family's dinner.

Food and drink had been split everywhere and Frea started to look about the room wondering where the servants were. That's when she heard Thor muttering to Loki and sighed.

He still looked quite angry even though it had been at least four hours since they'd been in the relic chamber and whatever Loki was saying to him seemed to have little effect to the betterment of his mood.

Frea snorted softly to herself. Knowing her younger older brother, Loki was probably just making things worse instead of better.

After all he was still the god of mischief and chaos no matter how kind and benevolent he liked to behave in front of her and others there was nothing Loki liked more than to cause a little bit of trouble.

He's gotten both Frea and Thor in more than enough trouble since he began getting a better handle of his magic and the princess was no stranger to the look she now saw on her favorite brother's face.

"Loki, what are you telling our dear older brother now?" Frea asked as she neared the spot where the two men sat. Smiling she reached to pick up an empty goblet from the floor.

"Surely you're not encouraging him to do something that might go against the will of the Allfather, are you?" She laughed though her tone was completely serious.

In her younger years she was known as quite the tattler when her brothers would get into mischief and her brothers were not fooled by her act of benevolent innocence.

She was the goddess of peace and integrity after all.

"Actually on the contrary Sister-." Loki started to answer when Thor cut him off.

"We're going to Jotunheim Frea!" He bellowed, his deep voice resonating with determination and indignance.

Frea felt the cup drop from her grip in shock as Loki merely shook his head at him. "Thor no. Don't give her any ideas! It's madness and you know it!" he tried to convince his brother while gently lowering his voice.

"Madness? What's madness?" Volstagg one of Thor's many friends and fellow warriors boomed as he strode into the dining hall along with Fanrals, Hogun and Lady Sif.

Thor started to explain his idea when Volstagg made a sudden exclamatory sound upon noticing the upturned the table.

"Oh now this _is_ madness!...All this wonderful food gone to waste!" He moaned while attempting to pick up a turkey leg from the floor.

Frea rolled her eyes. "Not the food, your boar." She muttered while turning to stand nearer to Loki.

"It seems my eldest brother is set on attacking Jotunheim for the crimes of a few who have already paid for thier foolish mistake quite thoroughly." She said with an air of smugness that annoyed Thor briefly.

The other warriors exchanged looks with each other at first in amusement, but it quickly turned to dismay.

"Thor this isn't just some journey to earth where you summon a little lightening and thunder and the mortals worship you as god! This is Jotunheim! Our mortal enemy for gods sake!" Fandrals protested.

Thor merely laughed at this causing Loki and Frea to exchange glances with each other. _Oh Gods helps us..._

"My Friends have you forgotten all that we have done together?!" He started to stroll towards his friends. "Fandral! Hogun! Who was it that led you through into the most glorious of battles?" He asked as he came to stand between the two warriors he addressed.

Hogun grumbled a bit. "You did." He muttered and Fandrals grimaced. "You did..."

"And Volstagg! Who led you to a feast featuring such delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor turned towards his gluttonous companion who paused with a mouthful of chicken in his mouth to answer.

"You did." He chuckled. Thor grinned. "And who-?" He turned to face Lady Sif next. "-proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could become one of the fiercest warriors the realms have ever known?" He boasted.

Sif rolled her eyes. "I did." She responded and Frea concealed her amusement. "True! But I supported you!" Thor was quick to recover himself.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I still say this is madness." He muttered though no one was paying any attention to him anymore except for Frea.

"Loki is right. The Allfather would punish you all if you follow Thor through to this. As far as he is concerned the Treaty is still in tact and going to Jotunheim would only earn you a condemnation for treason." The Princess put in.

Thor ignored his sister. "Tonight my friends, we ride for Jotunheim...for answers. Who will stand with me?" He challenged. Loki snorted at this show of bravado and Frea's face fell.

"I will." She said, surprising the others as she stepped forward to stand with her brothers. Loki stepped in front of her.

"Frea no. You cannot risk being condemned! You will be given to the Crowned Prince of Nornheim within three days time! Besides you are no warrior." He protested.

Frea set her jaw. "But until I am given to the Norns I am still Princess of Asgard and your sister. Besides if it is only answers our brother seeks than I will be of most use to you." She reasoned with a coy smile.

Loki started to rebuff her. "Let her come!" Thor bellowed cutting his brother off. "She will only run off to tell the Allfather if we make her stay." He muttered.

Frea gave her eldest brother a pointed look. "As well I should, dear Brother." She winked before walking past him and Loki.

"However...I am the lady of peace not of dischord." She turned slightly to meet Thor's eyes with a laughing look in her light opal blue eyes, but the look of distrust did not leave her eldest brother's face.

...

No one dared speak a word as they snuck through the nearly abandoned halls to the Bifrost gate.

This was mostly because both Loki and Frea were on edge and the others knew it was because Loki still wanted Frea to remain behind and avoid trouble while the princess was stubbornly refusing to leave her brothers' side.

As a result neither of them were speaking and no one else dared say anything since Loki was a master of magic and could easily dispatch any of them at a moment's notice.

Besides the young prince did not want them to get found out because the guards overheard him bickering with his sister.

"Let me do the talking." Loki finally broke the silence once the group reached Heimdall the guardian of the realm. He fixed the young demi-god with an unreadable expression as a smile broke over the younger man's face.

"Good evening Heimdall-." Loki attempted to be casual, but the guard was not fooled. "You are not dressed warmly enough for your journey." He said without breaking his gaze.

"Excuse me?" Loki tried to sound unassuming, but it was futile. "Do not think you can hide your intentions from me here, Loki Odinson. I know very well what it is you seek to do." The guard spoke with usual calm rumbling voice.

Frea dropped her gaze from him almost in shame.

"Heimdall!" Thor's booming voice caused the princess to raise her eyes from the floor. "Open the bifrost! We are going to question the King of Jotunheim." He nodded at Frea as he said this and she avoiding Loki's gaze nodded her confirmation timidly.

"To open the bifrost to Jotunheim after what has transpired would be treason to the King." Heimdall responded, making no move to open the portal.

Frea grimaced at the thought. "Heimdall please," She pleaded surprising her brothers. "My brother only seeks answers for what has happened in Asgard." She took a deep breath.

Thor narrowed his eyes at her words though Loki seemed pleased with her choice in phrasing. At least that meant she was being careful. The guard would never open the passage to them if he knew of Thor's true intentions in Jotunheim.

"It would still be treason, my princess. Forgive me, but I am bound to the will of the Allfather our King." Heimdall's words made Frea shrink away obediently, but Thor stood his ground.

"And you are also bound to me, your future King!" Thor boomed causing Loki and Sif to roll their eyes.

"That is true." Heimdall nodded surprising the group. "And if it is only answers you seek, then I would have little against your journey to visit the Jotum realm."

Thor pointed his hammer at the guard's chest. "Then open the gate and tell no one where we have gone until we return! Our errand is to be a secret one." The order made Loki slap himself mentally in the face while Frea merely grimaced at the true intention she heard in Thor's voice.

She knew Heimdall must have heard it too yet he turned when Thor gave this order and pulled out his sword to place into the bifrost key.

"Very well, but be warned...if your return threatens the safety of Asgard the bifrost will remained closed to you...whatever the circumstances may be." Heimdall seemed to grow weary as he turned his sword once in a quarter counter clockwise motion that activiated the portal.

Loki stepped back and assumed his previous position behind Frea who suddenly seemed hesitant.

"I have no plans to die today!" Thor boasted before Loki could say anything in response to the gate guard.

Heimdall shook his head. "None do, My Prince." He turned his sword again and this time the seven asgardians felt themselves being lifted up from the chamber.

Frea had never experienced travel by the bifrost before since her Mother forbade her to ever leave the realm and the feeling she was experiencing as the portal took them through time and space at reckless speed was enough to make her feel ill.

Suddenly a chilled burst of wind slapped her in the face and the goddess suddenly found herself knees first on a strange snowy frozen wasteland.

_This must be Jotunheim._ She thought just before a pair of cool hands gently lifted her back to her feet.

"Easy." Loki's soft cool voice whistled through her ears like the wind that howled around them. "Do you need to rest?" He asked concern clearly evident even in his whisper.

Frea clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering and shook her head. "I'm fine." She reassured him though she felt far from it at the moment.

She was freezing even though Loki's cloak was providing an excellent shield against the wind and she was frightened of what they may find here. Furthermore she felt a little ill from traveling through the bifrost and if it weren't for Loki keeping his arm about her she might not be able to remain standing for much longer.

"Come! Laufey's palace is to the north!" Thor directed and pointed the Mjolnir in the direction he intended to go.

Loki stared at the back of his head. "Are you really that thick?" Thor pretended not to hear him though that of course never worked on Loki.

"Thor! We should stop and let Frea recover her strength first! She's never crossed the bifrost before and it will be on your head if she does not make the return passage with us!" He hissed in a tone that frightened Frea slightly.

He only ever spoke that way when he was really angry or upset about something and it was enough to make Thor at least stop his trek across the snow.

Thinking that her eldest brother was annoyed, Frea pulled quickly away from Loki's shade despite her obvious weakness and the fact that she was leaving the warmth and protection Loki offered her.

"I can walk as far as Laufey's Fortress." She declared as strongly as she could muster. She was after all a Princess and as such could not show weakness before her comrades, much less Lady Sif who would probably never her let hear the end of it all if she had to stand under Loki's protection the entire time.

Loki looked unbelieving, but Thor as usual seemed pleased by his sister's show of bravado as did the others. "Then we march on to Laufey's palace!" He made a sweeping gesture with his arm and continued his trek across the ice.

Frea turned and smiled at Loki as if to reassure him and took her first step towards Thor and the others. Sif followed after shooting the demi god with a wry smile.

Loki merely rolled his eyes at her. "Gods give me strength..." He grumbled as Volstagg and Hogun laughed at his expression.

"There are moments when she is his sister and not yours, my good Prince." Volstagg meant to tease the younger god, but Loki was not all amused.

"Know your place, Simpleton." He muttered before stalking off after his siblings. He sighed when he noticed that Frea was stumbling over the terrain despite how relatively smooth it was.

Using a spell, he quickly transported himself over to where his sister stood just as one of her legs collapsed under her weight.

He caught her before she could fall.

"You can walk to the fortress, can you?" His sarcasm was deep, but Frea knowing her brother so well heard the affection and true concern laced underneath his jibe.

"I never said I could walk there all on my own." She returned his banter, pulling his cape tighter around herself before attempting to stand again on her own.

Loki let out a bitter chuckle. "I can still have Heimdall send you back to Asgard." He threatened though he did not sound as if he'd follow through with his threat this time.

Frea noted this and curled closer towards her brother despite herself. "If you do I will go straight to the Allfather." She joked and rubbed both of her hands together to warm them up.

Loki snorted at her threat. "There is no need for that anymore, Sister. I assure you." He secured his arm about her waist and led her after the others.

Frea gazed at him confused. "What do you mean?"

...


	4. Chapter 4

(Next Chapter. Enjoy! I own nothing but Frea.)

...

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A deep chilling voice rumbled making Frea shiver again though thanks to Loki's magic and his cloak she was no longer freezing.

She looked up from where she stood to see the Lord of the creatures that used to plague her nightmares almost regularly when she was a child.

His cold red eyes seemed to bore into the group and his skin was as blue as his realm. He was also more than twice the size of an regular Asgardian.

_Hence why they are called giants._ Frea silently reminded herself though the fact did not reassure her in the least.

Thor alone of the others glared at the Frost Giant. "How did your people get into Asgard?" He demanded in a loud booming voice that seemed to echo more in the wide open spaces of the Jotun realm.

Laufey did not answer the Prince's bold question right away. His gaze shifted about the ice chamber they were standing in until he was looking upon all the members of Thor's party.

"The house of Odin...is failed with traitors, Prince of Asgard." He continued to rumble in his ice like voice. Thor's anger visibly flared at this statement.

"Do not dishonor my Father's name with your lies!" He shouted. Frea stiffened at his tone, but said nothing still as the Frost Giant King stood from his throne.

"Your Father is a murderer and a thief!...and you're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." He drawled, his eyes flickering with insolence as he gazed upon the group again.

His gaze seemed to linger on Loki a little longer this time, but the difference between him and Volstagg was so slight that Frea was not sure if it was even significant.

"Well this boy has grown tired of your insolence!" Thor's anger began to flare. Frea knew she had better step up before her brother instigated the Frost Giants to war.

It was after all why she had insisted on coming against her and Loki's better judgement.

"We do not wish to break the peace!...We come only seeking answers for what has transpired in our realm." Frea spoke in a loud clear voice just as her Mother had taught her.

Laufey however showed no signs that he was about to listen to her. "You talk of peace, yet you bring the Lord of War to act as peacekeeper. Our truce was broken the minute you stepped into our realm, Asgardian wench." The Frost Giant sneered at the Princess.

Frea felt both Thor and Loki stiffen noticeably at the Frost Giant's insult, but she remained calm.

"I meant no disrespect, Laufey King of Jotunheim." She tried to keep her voice from trembling, but the Frost King was terrifying to behold and he clearly had no respect for her or for any of Asgard.

She felt a cool hand grip her arm as Thor started to step up even closer to where Laufey stood.

"Thor! Frea stop!" Loki's voice boomed into their ears. "Look around you! We're outnumbered and they're not listening to us!" His whisper became strangely urgent and it made Frea look about herself for the first time since they entered the Frost Giant's throne room.

Loki was right. Many Frost Giants stood on every ledge around them and on every level of the fortress each of them hungry for bloodshed it seemed. She swallowed hard.

Though she had learned some magic and Loki had taught her a few defensive spells outside of her lessons, she knew she was no warrior and wouldn't last long if her brother started a brawl with these monsters.

"Know your place, Brother." Thor turned his glare at his brother. Frea licked her lips in apprehension.

"You know not what your actions here will unleash." Laufey spoke again, moving his gaze away from the Asgardian war party. "I do...go now while I still allow it." He turned to resume his seat on his throne.

Frea released a breath of air she did not realize she had been holding. Thor seemed to be struggling with himself while Sif and the Warriors 3 seemed somewhat as relieved as Frea was though of course none of them dared speak before Thor.

"We will accept..your most gracious offer." Loki spoke up when the silence had stretched too long for comfort.

Thor turned to glare at his brother, but Loki ignored him and turned to pull Frea away from the Giants.

"Run home, little Princess." The Giant King sneered. Thor froze.

Frea stiffened knowing that the Frost King was not referring his remark to her. Loki uttered a soft "Da**." right before Thor turned and struck Laufey right under his jaw with the full force of his hammer.

That instigated the rest of the Giants into attacking the small band which caused Frea to drop the cloak she was using to warm herself. Luckily Loki's spell was still in tact, but in the sudden frenzy the young princess could not recall any useful spell she could use to help her loved ones.

"Frea!" Loki threw a couple of silver stars at a giant that was advancing too close behind the Princess with an ice spear in his hand.

Frea gasped as the creature fell centimeters from her feet writhing in pain briefly until his life ebbed. A shiver ran down her spine which had nothing to do with the frigid temperatures of the Jotun realm.

She didn't have time to thank her brother though. Two more Frost Giants were already coming up to take down the seemingly vulnerable Asgardian Princess. This time however Frea reacted.

Just before the creatures would have struck her with their ice spears, the goddess called up a low level wall of fire which surrounded her on all sides.

The Giants let out a blood curdling shriek as their their weapons melted right before the magical shield flung them across the fortress into a frozen wall.

The Princess smirked. Perhaps this could work. She may not know any offensive spells but if she concentrated long enough she could make this shield last until Thor and others carved a way of escape for them.

"Arghhh!" Volstagg's sudden cry of pain almost made Frea lose her focus. A Frost Giant was grasping his arm and the goddess could see his armor breaking under the monster's grip.

The skin on Volstagg's arm began to burn away as the giant gripped it with a monstrous level of strength. For one half of a milli-second, Frea almost took her shield down to assist him with the healing spell her tutor had taught her, but the warrior broke free before she could do so and stabbed his attacker for good measure in the gut.

"Argh! Don't let them touch you!" He shouted to whoever would hear him.

Frea nodded and focused a little more on her shield to try to increase its durability. Her stomach churned at the memory of his frozen yet charred skin, but she quickly banished the images from her mind.

As more giants threw themselves at her magical barrier, a second cry rang through the ice cliffs. This one...belonged to Loki.

The Goddess turned barely noticing as the Frost Giants continued to attack her one after another howling with pain and frustration at their vain attempts. Though it was getting more difficult to uphold the spell, Frea's attention was no longer on herself.

Her light aqua blue eyes were fixated on her favorite brother who was wrestling with a Frost Giant near the edge of a cliff.

His right forearm was trapped in a crushing grip between the monster's claws breaking his armor and exposing the prince's pale delicate flesh to the Frost Giant's terrible power.

Frea gasped as Loki's skin started turning blue under the Monster's touch, but he didn't burn like Volstagg did.

The young Asgardian Prince seemed just as confused as Frea was, but he recovered quickly enough to stab the monster in the chest kicking him off the ledge they were standing on to finish him.

As the Giant's howls died away, the god returned his gaze to his exposed arm which was quickly returning to its former pale palor.

Frea too stared distracted by what she had witnessed, failing to notice that her spell was diminishing and that there was another Frost Giant coming up on her blind side.

Sif saw it first and tried in vain to warn the Princess, but she was too late.

Loki finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her cry ringing through his ears. Frea looked down at herself and grimaced before attempting to dislodge herself from the icicles that had pierced through her body right under her right shoulder.

Suddenly Loki was at her side and he wasted no time in dispatching of the monster who was laughing at his handiwork before freeing his sister from the cascade of ice that had appeared behind her.

Frea let out another short scream, but she quickly fell silent and slumped against her brother's body as he quickly scooped her up into his arms.

"Sister!" He called to her frantically, praying and hoping to all that he knew that she wouldn't succumb to her injury.

Frea's eyes fluttered open the slightest bit at his call. "Loki..." She struggled to speak for a minute, but a loud rumbling sound cut her off.

The Jotun wasteland was trembling beneath them and Loki knew the Jotuns had summoned a new creature to come to their aid.

Despite that all he could focus on at the moment was his sister whose companionship he had always valued above Thor's and whose life he feared was slipping from her between his fingers with every second that ticked by.

Fandrals ran by and he slit the throat of a Jotun who attempted to attack Loki while he was distracted from the battle, but Loki did not turn.

He noted with some approval though that the others (minus Thor who was already neck deep in the thrill of battle) was trying to make their retreat from the fortress, but Frea was already beginning to pale.

Suddenly she slumped into his arms and the young prince gritted his teeth in anger at her seemingly lifeless form. _They will pay for what they've done!_ "Thor!" He called to his brother in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

Lady Sif and Fandrals joined him in the cry, but the Asgardian Prince seemed deaf to everything save for the Jotuns' dying howls.

"We must go!" Loki tried only once again to get Thor's attention. If he ignored him this time, Loki would abandon him to his last foolish battle and flee with Frea back to Asgard.

"Then go Brother!" Thor's bellowing voice ordered him from the fore front of the battle. Loki scowled at the complete indifference he heard his older brother's tone.

Had he not seen the Jotuns attack their sister? Had he been deaf to her cries as well?

Loki felt a hand on his shoulder and briefly resented the touch though he knew it was only Hogun telling him to run with Frea.

Without sparing his brother another glance Loki turned and ran off across the frozen plain conjuring up several of his illusions to fight off the Jotuns who were continuing to pursue them. Sif, Volstagg and Fandrals took up the lead in front of him with Hogun in the back following the prince.

The group was only halfway back to the bifrost site when a strange large creature swooped over them breaking the ice cliffs and slinging bits of debris and icicles dangerously close to the small group.

Loki tried his best to protect Frea from further harm, but the creature's advances were making it increasingly difficult to do so without exposing himself too vulnerably.

Soon the little group reached the edge of Jotunheim, but their attacker had followed them there despite all attempts to shake it off. Just as the young Asgardian prince thought they had failed their escape, something flew across the bluffs striking the creature through its vulnerable mid section before sending it crashing down over the cliff's edge.

It didn't take a minute for Loki to realize that the thing was Thor, but he held back the urge to scream at him when the prince turned to face his comrades with what appeared to be a smug triumphant grin on his face.

It could wait at least until he was able to bring Frea to safety where she could be tended to by the healers in the Healing Room.

"Is she all right?" Thor's question broke the demi god out of his thoughts suddenly, but he recovered himself quickly enough to glare at the other god.

"As if you cared." He snarled, banishing his illusions. Thor seemed startled by Loki's response though before either of them could continue, the bifrost suddenly opened and a magnificent figure flew in a royal Asgardian garb mounting an equally magnificent stallion brandishing a golden spear.

Loki immediately knew who it was and smirked concealingly up at the Allfather who landed gracefully on the cliff beside the six warriors with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Father!" Thor as usual was eager to recieve his Father's approval. "We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin was quick to silence his first born's boasts. Thor for once was completely stunned to silence and Loki would have laughed were it not for the current circumstances surrounding them at the moment.

The Jotuns had closed in on them again and Laufey was at their head, his eyes every bit as bloodthirsty as the rest of his kind.

"Odin, you look old." The Giant King sneered as he looked upon the great Allfather with no respect.

"Laufey!..End this right now!" Odin tried to order to Frost King, but the Giant did not lower his guard.

"Your son will get the war he came for. As he desired." Laufey curled his upper lip in a terrible smirk, showing his great rotted teeth.

"These were the actions of a boy." Odin retorted though he sounded weary. "Treat them as such."

Laufey shook his head. "It is too late for that. Let us end this...now." He challenged while forming another icicle spear in his other hand.

Odin nodded his head. "Very well." He raised his spear as if to attack the Frost Giant King, but instead the bifrost portal opened up and took him and the others out of Jotunheim.

In the blink of an eye, the band of seven plus Odin were back within the border of Asgard. Heimdall greeted them with a silent stare.

"Frea!" Loki tried to wake the princess, but Odin shook his head at him. "Take her back to the healing chamber! Now!" He ordered.

Sif immediately offered to take Frea, but Loki shook his head and cast a spell to create another magical duplicate of himself.

The duplicate took Frea from Loki's arms and turned to carry her away with Sif and the Warriors 3 at his tail.

Thor turned to glare at his Father. "Why did you bring us back from Jotunheim?!" He asked as if the Allfather had incensed him.

Odin merely turned to take Heimdall's key from the bifrost entrance. "Do you not realize what you have done, my Son? What you have started?" He turned to stare at the Thunder God with a narrowed eye.

"I was protecting this realm!" Thor argued. Loki scoffed bitterly at that.

"You couldn't even protect your friends! You couldn't even protect your own family! How can you hope to protect your own kingdom!" Odin snapped.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thor continued to argue while Loki stood silent between them.

"The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they feared you!"

Odin's gaze softened a bit at that. "That's pride and vanity talking not leadership. You've forgotten everything I've taught you, Thor." He reprimanded him."About a warrior's patience-."

"-Well while you wait in patience the nine realms laugh at us!..The old ways are done and yet you would still stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" The young prince bellowed.

Odin shook his head. "You are a vain..greedy...cruel boy! Whose arrogance has cost Asgard its Princess before her time!" He towered over his sons.

Loki flinched at the accusation though Thor as usual was hardly fazed. "And you are an old man and a fool!"

Loki turned his gaze from his brother. The Allfather spoke as if Frea were already past hope. As if she were already...the prince shook his head. _No, he only said so to make Thor understand the full gravity of what he has done. She's still alive! She has to be!..._ He tried to reassure himself though the thought was not as reassuring as he hoped it to be.

"Yes...I was a fool," Odin agreed surprising both of his sons. His voice had turned suddenly soft and vulnerable and it made the anger melt away from Thor's countenance. "...to think you were ready for such a burden."

Loki felt his stomach twist. A part of him felt glad that the Allfather could finally see what he and even Frea had seen for a long time since Thor had been put in place as their Father's heir. Still the Allfather's words concerning the Princess worried Loki, so he came forward to ask. "Father,-."

"Ahhh!" The Allfather silenced his younger son with a vigorous wave of his arm.

Seeing his anger was not abated, Loki fell immediately silent despite his desire for answers.

"Thor Odinson," The old King returned his gaze to his eldest son. "You have betrayed the express command of your King..and through your arrogance and your stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!"

Thor flinched when his Father stepped closer to him, brandishing his scepter in a threatening way.

Loki stepped back a bit when the Allfather reactiviated the bifrost. That could only mean one thing.

"You are unworthy of this realm!" Odin reached forward and tore Thor's armor. "You are unworthy of your title!" He tore away the pendant Thor always wore with his armor.

"You are unworthy!...of the loved ones you have betrayed." Odin lowered his voice again, but this time it retained its severity and harshness.

Thor started to shake while Loki fought to remain calm.

Odin stretched out his hand to take back the Mjolnir. "I now take from you, your power!" The weapon slapped into his hand. "And in the name of my Father, and his Father before!..." Thor looked down as his armor began to unravel taking his strength with it.

He looked up to meet the Allfather's gaze, but it was too late to beg for mercy now. Much too late.

"I Odin your Father, cast you out!" The Allfather thundered causing the whole chamber to shake as Thor was flung away into the bifrost. The remaining pieces of his armor and god insignia tore away from his body as the bifrost took him to some distant realm.

_No!..._Loki flinched at the sudden voice that echoed in his mind. Knowing immediately whose it was, he turned to leave the chamber a sudden warmth filling his soul despite the turmoil and shock that dominated his emotions.

"Whosoever holds this hammer," Odin began to chant as Loki left the room. "...if he be worthy...may he possess the power of Thor."

There was another deafening crack then the bifrost closed taking Thor and his beloved Mjolnir with it.

...


	5. Chapter 5

(Next Chapter. Enjoy! Thank you for reviewing. I am continually editing as I write as I read your reviews. I hope I don't turn Frea into a Mary Sue or anything and I hope I don't make Loki too innocent or Thor too unlovable. Thank you TheRedHairedWriter especially. I own nothing but Frea.)

...

"Is there any progress?" Loki asked in the dull quiet voice he often used to speak in his Mother's presence since the Allfather had banished Thor.

It had been three days since then and still Frea failed to stir from her seemingly lifeless state. The healers told Loki that she had once started to wake when she felt Thor being cast out from Asgard, but after that no further progress was noted.

Her wound was healing of course, but the princess showed little other sign for her full recovery and it worried Loki while grieving Frigga who still mourned for the loss of her eldest son.

"They say she may only awaken when she is ready to. She is no warrior and the grief she feels from her brother's banishment may have only further weakened her." The Queen gently smoothed her daughter's long golden hair from her face as she responded softly almost inaudibly in kind.

Loki frowned at this diagnosis looked down to stare at his sister's motionless face with an unreadable look on his own. "Her powers have grown." He said half to himself, feeling pleased despite his worry.

"She will heal soon."

Frigga shook her head. "She was to be given to the Prince of Nornheim tomorrow." A tear escaped her eye. Loki frowned at that. "And is there nothing else that can be done for her?" He asked in a voice reminiscent of urgency.

The Queen shrugged her shoulders. "The healers are doing all they can. We mustn't lose hope that your sister may soon return to us, Loki...as will your brother."

Loki looked up to meet his Mother's eyes at that. At first it seemed he was going to argue his Mother's words, but he thought better of it. "What hope is there for Thor?" He asked, in a dark almost hollow sounding voice as he stood to leave the healing chamber.

Frigga sighed as she watched him leave hearing the tremor in his tone. "There is always hope,...my son."

...

The days passed. Loki did little to pass the time besides with his usual studies in the magical arts and by visiting Frea whose progress was not encouraging to him.

The Allfather and his Queen spent their time meeting with the King of Nornheim cementing new plans to marry Frea to his heir when she was recovered enough to undertake the ceremony.

Sif and the Warriors 3 spent their time training or talking amongst themselves about Thor's banishment and how they could convince Odin to bring the prince back to the realm. Loki never cared for such conversations and once he even lashed out on Sif when she tried to beg him to go to his Father on their behalf.

Now Loki was alone. His Father was off at Nornheim sealing the new covenant with King Idris while his Mother stayed vigil in Frea's room. The Warriors 3 were off practicing in one of the combat courts and Loki had no desire to join them anymore since his last confrontatin with Lady Sif.

Instead he wandered down to the deepest part of the palace.

Somewhere he knew he would be alone, because no one save for the members of Asgardian Royalty was allowed within the depths of the fortress.

Once inside he stepped past the guards into the weapons' vault where he saw the casket from Jotunheim sitting in its rightful place in the center of the room.

Loki stepped towards it. His emerald eyes gleamed as he looked upon the weapon of the Frost Giants, but his mind was not on the story he'd heard since he was a small child sitting on the Allfather's lap with Thor and Frea.

Slowly he reached out with his bare hands and touched the casket as if he were handling a small child.

A blue hue immediately began to overtake his body again just as it did on Jotunheim when the Frost Giant had touched him. The energy from the casket flowed through him, causing his skin to prickle as it began to sprout with strange designs.

He grasped the casket firmly in his hands and picked it up from its pedestal. His breath forming into a cool fog in front of his eyes.

"Stop!" A loud commanding voice broke through the young god's thought and he drew himself from his trance.

"What am I?" he asked in a voice that sounded afraid yet resentful at the same time. Slowly he lowered the casket back into place without turning from the sight.

"You are my son." Odin answered plainly in a voice that was reminiscent of love and sincerity. Loki clenched his jaw.

"What more than that?" He hissed turning so his Father could see his transformation. If the King was shocked, he did not show it.

"The casket...wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?" He asked, taking a step closer towards the Allfather.

"Was it?!"

Odin sighed. "No it was not." He slowly admitted, bowing his head before slowly making his way down the stairs to meet his son. "Perhaps I've held off this part of the story long enough." He murmured.

...

_What am I?_

Frea gasped.

_The casket..wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?...Was it?!" _

"My Lady?" A healer's voice sounded in the princess's ear, but she did not respond.

_"In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple...and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned and suffering, left to die...it was Laufey's son." _Odin's voice quietly floated through her mind.

_"Laufey's son?"_ Loki sounded hurt. Bewildered. Frea frowned. "Frea?" Frigga called softly to her when she began to stir, but the goddess did not speak.

_"Why?..You were knee deep in Jotun blood! Why would you take me?" _Loki cried.

_"You were an innocent child." _Odin tried to calm his younger son. _"And if I had left you-."_

_"No. You took me for a purpose! What was it?" _Loki demanded. Frea felt his anger mixing with his hurt and emitted a whimper as the healers attempted to work on her.

_"Tell me!" _Loki screamed and a tear slid down his cheek.

Frea woke, tears streaming down her cheeks as her breaths came in short ragged pauses. One of the healers flinched when her sudden movement caused the bandage he was adjusting to come loose a bit on her garments, but the Queen was overjoyed.

"Frea!..My child!" She reached immediately to embrace her daughter, but Frea pushed her away and scrambled to get down from the bed.

"Frea!" Frigga tried to call her back, but it was no use. The head healer turned to gaze upon the Queen as the door shut solidly behind the frantic princess. "Your Majesty, if the Princess over exerts herself she may not last the night." He warned.

Frigga did not respond to him.

...

Odin sighed. "I thought I could unite our kingdoms one day...bring out a permanent alliance...a permanent peace through you." He explained. The old King knew that it wasn't the only reason why he took Loki from the temple that day, but his son didn't seem ready to listen to him.

"What?" Loki whispered. "What, so I am no more than a stolen relic! Locked up here until you might have use of me?!" He began to rant.

Odin started to shake his head. "Why do you twist my words?" He asked wearily, the sadness showing in his tone.

Loki started to answer when the doors flew open emitting a young woman dressed in a thin white dressing gown. A clutter of bloodied bandages hung about her chest and a wild look glowed in her beautiful blue eyes.

Loki realized who it was in an instant, but his anger and feelings of betrayal kept him from noticing her or her state of mind.

"Well you could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?" He demanded. Frea's chest heaved with unloosed sobs.

"Because you're my Son, Loki. I only wanted to protect you from the truth so-."

"Why! Because I-I'm the monster that you've been telling Frea and Thor about when we were children?!" Loki accused. Frea shook her head. "No..." She whimpered echoing her Father's own denial.

She stepped forward from her Father's side to try to comfort Loki before the argument could continue, but her Father held her back. The damage was already done.

Loki stepped towards the royal pair, his anger and hurt keeping reason from penetrating his heart.

"You know it all makes sense now!" He spat. "Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claimed to love me! You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard! Isn't that right, _Father_!" Loki was shouting now blind to the fact that his Father was weakening.

Frea shook her head as the Allfather collapsed to his knees in front of his children. Loki stared dumbfounded at his Father at first who reached out to him with his remaining strength before going limp on the cold stone floor.

"Papa!.."

Frea dropped to her knees at her Father's side knowing immediately what was happening as did Loki, but the shock was almost too much for her at the moment. Loki's anger finally faded away and he turned frantically to call the guards.

"Guards!..Guards please help!" The young god cried, moving to the side when the guards came to take away the King.

Frea did not move right away though she reluctantly allowed Loki to pull her away after the guards allowed her to straighten her Father's robes before they carried him away.

"Frea?...Sister, are you all right?" Loki asked trying to make her look at him despite himself.

Frea shook her head. "Are _you_, Brother?" She asked in a voice that sounded as if she were swallowing broken glass.

Loki sighed and turned away from her, seeing that she was more worried for him than she was for herself.

This was hardly unusual knowing Frea, but Loki couldn't help wondering if she was even a little afraid of him now since she found out the truth about him.

"How much did you see?" He asked, knowing that was what had brought her here from her near lifeless state in the first place.

Frea bit her lip. "Everything." She choked rubbing at her tears as if they shamed her terribly. "Oh Brother!...What is going to happen to us now?" She asked.

Loki hesitated to answer. On the one hand her continuing to refer to him as her brother was comforting to him, but the thought did not reassure him as much as he thought it would especially after the truth that was revealed to him mere minutes ago.

"I do not know...but I am not your brother." He murmured more to himself than to his sister. He frowned when he heard Frea trembling violently behind him.

"Yes you are!" Her tone suddenly turned sharp and icy as if she were chiding Thor for teasing her again. "You always will be my Brother." She softened her voice. Loki sighed at that.

"We should get you back to the healing chamber." He said, dropping the subject forcefully for now. Frea frowned at that.

...


	6. Chapter 6

(Next Chapter. Enjoy! I decided to put it up since this story is finished. Hope you enjoy.)

...

With the Allfather succumbed to the Odin's Sleep and Thor still facing his banishment, much unrest was present in the realm of Asgard, especially for Loki and Frea who were still dealing with the truth that had been revealed to them.

The Princess's imminent marriage to Prince Holton was postponed until the Allfather could arise for the occasion so Frea spent most of her time after her release from the healing chamber visiting with her poor Father and spending time with Loki who refused to be near anyone else except for her and Frigga.

"Brother?" Frea let her presence be known to Loki before entering his room. He was sitting on his bed there as usual with one of his spell books open on his lap.

He didn't seem to be reading it though and Frea noticed it was one of his old ones.

"Why do you keep insisting on calling me that?" He asked in his usual drawl before slamming his book shut. Frea was hardly fazed.

"Because that's what you are, Half Wit." She attempted to lighten his mood with a smile. "No amount of blue skin or icicles is going to change that." She smiled and perched herself next to her brother.

Now that the shock was over it was almost easy for the young princess to joke about it with her brother.

Loki didn't always appreciate it though. "How is the Allfather progressing?" He asked as if that were the only thing on his mind anymore.

Frea shrugged. "Still sleeping. Mother thinks he won't wake for awhile this time. She said he put it off for too long." She frowned and fiddled with the skirt of her gown.

Loki matched her frown. "And what does that mean for your marriage?...For Asgard?" He wondered. Frea stood from the bed.

"Mother doesn't know yet...all she's told me the last time I went to see him was that soon Asgard will need someone to stand in as King. For the peace of the realm, we cannot wait for Father to wake or else Jotunheim or one of the other nine realms may try to take advantage of us." She looked at the floor.

Loki shook his head at the news. He stood from his bed, his spellbook falling from his lap. "We mustn't lose hope for the future of our realm." He murmured staring at the floor as if it held the answers he needed.

Frea sighed and shook her head at him. "But Loki, with Thor gone it means you must ascend to the throne." She turned around to face the demi god with a worried look in her clear blue eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe you are able, but I am worried Brother. The Jotuns know about you and they know now that Father can do nothing to protect us while he is asleep." She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm afraid."

Loki shook his head at her. "You know I would never allow for any harm to come near you, Frea nor to Asgard. So long as I am still Prince." He smirked then added. "And wasn't it you who declared I would be the better King than Thor?"

Frea chuckled bitterly. "So I did." She turned and faced Loki with a small smile on her face. "You would be a great King, Loki. Father would be proud as long as you don't spend your entire reign playing jokes on the people." She said in a soft yet sincere voice.

Loki snickered slightly at that. "I hope you're right, Frea." The two remained silent for a minute after that as Loki returned to his spellbook.

Frea sat up closer to him on the bed as a new thought crossed her mind. "There's one thing I don't understand though." She frowned and the Prince looked up again from his reading.

"What is that, Sister?" He raised an eyebrow almost amusedly.

"How did Father know to find us in Jotunheim? Do you think that Laufey might have been speaking the truth about traitors living in Asgard?" Frea asked worriedly.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. "Hardly, I told the guard myself before we left to alert Father to our whearabouts. Though he should have been flogged for taking so long we shouldn't have even reached the Jotun Border." He sighed and turned a page in his book.

Frea suddenly turned rigid in her seat. "_You_ told Father on us?" Her voice was accusing, but Loki could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't really angry with him.

"Are you angry with me, Sister?" He asked anyway to tease her.

The Princess shook her head. "No, because if you had forced me to stay behind as you wanted, I would have gone to tell Father myself and this would all be my fault now." She frowned and Loki sighed when he saw how upset she really was.

"Frea," He set his book aside. "You and I both know what happened was Thor's own doing. Nobody forced him to disobey Father's command and even if you had been the one to tell on us I would not haved blamed you for what transpired." He spoke sincerely though Frea did not seem comforted by his words.

"I still feel the blame." She murmured turning away from her Brother as the doors suddenly opened.

"My Lord Loki," The Herald suddenly entered accompanied by several guards wearing the colors of the Royal Guard. He bowed before addressing the demi god. "My Liege...please forgive the intrusion. Her Majesty Queen Frigga requests your presence in the Allfather's chambers immediately. She says it is urgent."

Loki merely nodded at him. "Thank you Captain. You are dismissed." He spoke in his usual soft calm voice, but Frea detected a hint of anxiety in his tone and she could guess why.

"Brother?" She gazed worriedly at the tense expression on the older god's face, but Loki heard her concern and shook his head at her.

"She probably just wishes to see me." He reassured the goddess. "Return to now your chambers and rest, Frea. I will see you when I return for supper." He said firmly.

Frea still hesitated. "Very well Brother." She reluctantly conceded and turned to leave his chambers, acknowledging the herald when he bowed to her in respect.

...

"My Lady, the Queen requests your presence in the main audience chamber." The Captain of the Guard bowed before addressing the young princess who had been walking through her favorite sections of the royal garden. "It is...a matter of great urgency."

Frea inclined her head in confusion. Her Mother had not left her Father's side since he succumbed to the Odin Sleep. What reason could she have for being in the fealty room?

"Sir?" She spoke, knowing her question would be understood by the guard. He nodded.

"Prince Loki is to be crowned King on this hour, in light of your eldest brother's banishment. Queen Frigga wishes for you to be present for the ceremony so that you may pay your respects to the new Allfather." The guard bowed again.

Frea felt a chill run down her spine at this announcement, though she acknowledged the guard with a nod in return. "So it must be." She murmured more to herself than to the guard, feeling a slight thrill at the news.

_Loki is to be King...now it is his chance to show Father how great of a ruler he can be._ She smiled.

"Please tell my Mother, I would be most happy and honored to pay my respects to my dear brother...our new King." She spoke to the Guard, bowing her head in a noble manner.

The Guard bowed back to her in return. "I will pass on your message, My lady." He smiled then backed from her chambers.

Frea smiled and turned to call for her maids. "Nanna! Find me something suitable to wear! I will be attending my brother's coronation tonight!" She ran for her bedchambers.

...

It was silent, save for the voice of the bishop who administered the oaths of Kingship to Loki who responded properly to them in time.

The crowd of witnesses was not as large as there had been for Thor's coronation, but there was still enough people to fill the entire main floor.

Queen Frigga and her daughter of course stood to the right of the throne as was the custom and the Warriors 3 stood near the front of the main crowd, their expressions unreadable to Frea except for Sif who did not appear as happy as everyone else did for Loki's new status.

This did not surprise the Princess. Lady Sif and Loki hardly ever got on with each other and their relationship had become even more strained since their last venture together in the frozen heights of Jotunheim.

Loki didn't seem to notice anything though and as the last sects of ceremony ended, he knelt smiling ever so concealingly as he was given his crown, his scepter and the royal throne of Asgard through which he was given the power to rule.

Though an air of solemnity seemed to reign over the room, Frea couldn't help but feel joyful too for her brother's new title. If only their Father could see him now...

"Hail! Loki King! Lord of the Nine Realms!" The Herald proclaimed and just as if they were as one, the crowd fell to one knee, bowing their heads in respect to their new leader.

Frea and Frigga followed suit though Loki bid them to rise first.

"Long Live your gracious Majesty...my King." Frea grinned coyly at Loki earning a slightly playful one in return before the new King patted her gently on the shoulder.

Frigga smiled proudly at her son.

"My friends!" He turned to greet his new subjects. "Loyal Subject!...This is the start of a new day for us!...For Asgard!" He turned to meet his sister's gaze for a minute and she nodded at him to continue.

"And for this I promise you! As long as the burden of the crown is mine, I Loki Odinson, King of Asgard...will ever be at your service." His words seemed sincere, but Frea as always detected a slight hidden undertone behind her brother's promise.

As the rest of the court including a reluctant Sif swelled into approving applause, she studied the new King's wide grin with a scrutinizing expression.

"Frea?" Queen Frigga's voice brought the young princess sharply out of her own observations. Frea realized that she was staring for far too long at the King and quickly broke her gaze.

Loki however behaved as though she did nothing wrong. "Come Sister." He laid a cool hand on top of her shoulder. "We must speak in private. I've a gift of sorts for you." He smiled excitedly and turned to look at their Mother for a sign of approval.

Frigga nodded while Frea turned reluctant. "You're not going to conjure up another Kingsnake, are you?" She asked with a soft air of suspicion in her voice.

Loki chuckled at her. "Oh ye of little faith, Little Sister." He grinned and held out the crook of his elbow to her like a gentleman.

Frea sighed at the banter she heard in his voice, but she threw all of her suspicions to the wind when she saw the benevolent smile on her elder brother's face. "Very well then, my King." She bowed and took his arm which he offered her.

"But this better not be a trick." She whispered. Loki only smiled.

...


	7. Chapter 7

(Next Chapter. Enjoy! I hope it's not too bad.)

...

"My Lady!" Nanna ran through the Princess's chamber, nearly tripping over the long veil which she carried like a babe in her arms.

Inside another maid ran from Frea's inner chamber where a crowd of other maids remained helping the young princess dress for her wedding ceremony.

Her cheeks were flushed as she carried a basket of flowers from the room, but Nanna exchanged a smile with her before entering through the door.

The entire realm of Asgard it seemed was all in a buzz and bursting at the seams with happiness for the glorious event that was to take place today.

"Nanna, set the veil on the bed. My gown is still too long." Frea turned as far as she was able while her other servants tried to quickly hem up the long drapes that formed the wedding gown designed for her today by the royal tailors of Nornheim.

Unfortunately, the Nornheimers overestimated the Princess's size so the maids were working as fast as they could to hem the garment before the herald called for the bride to be ready.

"Of course, Princess. Your Mother wishes to see you before the ceremony begins. I think she wants to impart something to you." Nanna smiled as she picked up a sewing needle and thread.

Frea smiled back. "Of course she does...this can't be easy for her to undertake while my Father is still sleeping." Her voice faded as she became lost in thought.

Nanna frowned as she bent to hem up a drape on the left side of the Princess's long wedding gown. "I know the Allfather would be very proud of you, your highness...if he were awake and able to oversee your marriage ceremony himself today." She whispered.

Frea nodded. "I wish Thor could be here too." She said more to herself than to her favorite maid. Nanna heard her though and nodded concealingly agreeing with her.

"As do I, your highness." She said, her statment unheard save for her Mistress.

"It was good of my brother to arrange this in Father's stead..think of what this alliance could bring to Asgard." Frea smiled as one of her maids tugged lightly at the sleeve of her wedding gown.

Nanna nodded again. "Yes...I believe it was a wise decision for our new King to make. With Prince Thor gone and the Allfather resting, Asgard will need strong allies against the threat of Jotunheim."

She kept her eyes lowered and deftly surveyed her work on the hem. Frea frowned at her lady in waiting's words.

"Do you really believe that the Jotuns will attack us because of what I and my brothers have done?" She gazed down at the open palms of her hands as if they did not belong to her.

Nanna paused at the tremor she heard in the Princess's voice. "You did nothing wrong, my Princess." She tried to reassure her.

"I meant to secure the peace and instead I opened up my home realm to the threat and desolation of war!" Frea snapped startling her maids. "Perhaps Father was right, maybe I'm not ready to be a Queen no more than Thor was to be King." She blinked feeling the tears burning against the corners of her eyes as her ladies quietly resumed their work.

Nanna swallowed hard before rethreading her needle. "My Lady-."

"My Lady!" A herald interrupted the conversation. Frea nodded without turning to face the intruder. "We're almost ready."

The guard nodded and bowed before turning to leave the chamber. Nanna looked up to gauge her mistress's expression.

...

"You look as beautiful as I imagined you would be...on your wedding day." Frigga smiled as she watched her daughter finally step from her chamber, the long folds of her wedding gown lapping about her feet and the veil draping over her hair.

"Father always said you were the most beautiful." The Princess smiled as she looked down at herself. Her smile did not reach her eyes however and the old Queen knew it before she looked upon her child's face.

"And you were made in my image, Frea Odin's Daughter." Frigga spoke in a low voice as she gently smoothed the folds of her daughter's wedding gown.

"I only wish he could be here...to see how right he was." She reached for the veil last and started to pull it over the princess's face.

A tear gleamed in her eye, but Frea grabbed her Mother's arm before the veil could come down. "He wouldn't want us to mourn for him, Mother." She loosened her grip.

"The Allfather will wake soon, and when he does...I will be a Queen." She smiled and pulled her veil over the rest of the way. "I only hope I will not disappoint the Allfather as my Brother has done."

Frigga smiled back at her through it didn't reach her eyes and the thin translucent material that clouded the goddess's image kept her from reading her Mother's expression.

"You will be a fine Queen, Frea Odin's Daughter...Thor and Loki would both agree." She nodded sincerely whilst reaching for a long pendant that went around her neck.

"You are wise and strong, and loyal to those you care for...above all you are kind." Frigga smiled as she unclasped the chain and held it out to her daughter.

Frea shook her head. "No Mother, I can't-."

"Your Father gave this to me the day we were to be married." Frigga interrupted before putting the necklace around her daughter's neck. "I hope it will be as lucky for you, as it has been for me."

Frea raised an eyebrow at this, but she said nothing as she felt the heavy stone weigh against her chest.

"Lady Frea!...It is time!" The herald paused and bowed when he saw the Queen as he entered the hall.

Frea bowed her head and the Queen nodded back at her. "It is time."

...

"Frea Odin's Daughter. Lady of Peace and Princess of the fair realm that is Asgard. Will you submit yourself to become the wife and future Queen Consort of Lord Holten Prince of Nornheim and in so doing unite Nornheim and Asgard in perpetual harmony?"

The bishop stared at the fairly apprehensive yet cheerful princess as she looked only at her soon to be husband.

"I do." She spoke without missing a beat or a quiver in her tone. Loki smiled at her from his position on the throne though he did not speak as he knew he was expected not to until all the vows had been spoken.

"Then do you Holten of Nornheim, Prince and Lord of Justice and Fortitude take the Lady Frea as your wife. Knowing full well that if you do, you will combine your fair realm with ours in a lasting peace by promising that the heirs born to you through her will succeed you to the throne of Nornheim." The Bishop turned to face the Nornheimian Prince whose fair face masked whatever emotions he might be feeling at the present moment.

His eyes however were fixated on his bride and that was enough to cause a smile to arise not only on the fair maiden's face herself, but on the countenance of her Mother and Brother as well.

The Bishop smiled. "Then...by the power vested only in me through the holy passage I now place the holy chalice of matrimony between you." He turned and set a silvery goblet between the two gods' hands wrapping a silken shawl about their arms.

Frea looked down into the goblet then she looked up to meet her groom's gaze a sense of excitement flicking through her expression. Holten returned the smile.

He bent first to drink from the goblet then inclined the goblet back towards the princess. Frea stared at him for a moment then bent and drank from the wine, feeling it burn her throat as she looked up back into the other's eyes.

He nodded at her as the bishop reached to take the chalice from them. "By the power vested in me. It is now my honor to declare you bound in holy matrimony. Please embrace your bride." He directed his last statement at the Nornheimian Prince.

Holten seemed only too glad to comply to this last step of the marriage ceremony. "Princess Frea?" He whispered her name as he drew closer to her, embracing her more delicate frame under his strong yet gentle arms.

His hands carved a tender trail up the nape of her neck until they found a home, right under the hollows of her cheekbones.

"My Lord." She returned his call. Holten smiled and pulled back only to gently lift the veil from from her face.

"My Lady." He leaned forward and paused only for a wisp of second before kissing her full on the mouth.

A moment later they parted and a pale rosy color filled the princess's cheeks as she looked upon her new husband.

She looked up only when a shadow cast itself over her. Loki smiled at the new couple. "Let us celebrate this new union," He grasped both Frea and Holten's hands in his own and raised them above their heads.

"...with feast and dancing!" He turned to look upon his sister with a seemingly benevolent smile.

"Long live the Lord and Lady of Nornheim!" He took up a cheer. The rest of the court followed suit though the only voice Frea seemed to hear was his.

Loki met her gaze and nodded as if relaying a secret message to her. Frea returned her attention back to her husband.

...

"He is a fine speciman, Frea." Loki stared watchfully at the way the young groom laughed jovially with the subjects of Asgard and Nornheim alike at the feast.

Frea merely scoffed at her brother's choice of vernacular. "He is my husband Brother, you would do well not to make sport of him in my presence." She threatened though her spirits were too high to be really irritated with her older brother's usual banter.

Loki chuckled. "Dear Sister, why would I make sport of your new beloved?" He sat up higher in his seat and turned his gaze down towards the princess. "After all it was I who had you married to him in Father's stead." He grinned.

Frea sighed and squirmed a bit in her seat.

She was dressed now in the traditional formal garbs of Nornheim and though in her opinon they were not well designed especially in comparision to her Asgardian robes, Frea could not deny that she felt happy to be wearing them at last, especially since they were another symbol of her new union into the Nornheim Royal Family.

"Because you are my brother! _And _you are the Lord of Mischief and Dischord." Frea straightened and fixed her brother with a cold humored eye.

"Just because I am Nornheim's Lady now does not mean I am any less the Asgardian I will always be."

Loki paused a moment as if letting her words sink through his consciousness. "So you are, My Sister." He drawled as the celebration continued around them.

Frea turned confused by the undertone in her brother's words, but the crowd's cheer drowned out her attempt to speak to him.

Loki rose from his seat and bid Frea to follow him. "Continue!" He nodded at the others who paused reverently at his movement.

Frea abandoned her seat slowly as the celebration continued around them though her gaze was solely on her brother.

"Brother what is it?" She asked the minute they were alone in the hall. Loki turned to face her.

"Laufey knows that Odin has succumbed to the Odinsleep...he will strike soon to rid Asgard of its protector and when that happens war will favor the Jotuns as it has not before since the seige of Midgard!" He nearly hissed the end of his words though Frea hardly seemed to hear it.

"How can Laufey take advantage of Asgard when you stand by as protector for this realm?" She asked with more calm than Loki expected of her. "As our new _Allfather_ it is your duty to protect Odin until his sleepspell ends." She inclined her head at the young god.

Loki let out a soft sigh and moved to close the distance between them a little bit. "I have only been King for two weeks, Frea...that hardly merits me ready to take on a war, much less one posed by the monsters of Jotunheim."

Frea's gaze softened at this. "Is this because of your parentage?" She asked in a low voice that only Loki would have caught.

His eyes suddenly flared with temper at her question. "You would accuse your king of treachery?" He snapped turning sharply on his heel to walk away from her.

"No!" Frea immediately responded causing him to stop. "Not treason...I only worry for you, my Brother. You may conceal it from others, but you can never hide from me...I know you've been suffering since we went to Jotunheim." Her eyes began to fill with moisture and though she waited anxiously for his response to her, the young ruler did not speak.

"...I would understand..if this war were to be difficult for you to support, My King." She bowed low and averted her gaze.

At this Loki seemed to lose his anger and he heaved a great sigh before placing a cool hand on her shoulder.

"I have no issue against the act of disposing of the realm of those who dared try and take Asgard's Princess from it." He spoke in a low reassuring voice that Frea recognized as belonging to her brother.

"Then you will take defensive measures?" She asked, a hopefulness in her expression. Loki smiled.

"More than that, dear Sister." He quickly pulled her to her feet. "You must help me end Jotunheim's threat forever! Together you and I can correct our brother's blunder and set things right all before the Allfather awakens! What say you to this, Frea Odin's Daughter and now Wife of Holten?"

Silence stretched between them. Frea looked into her brother's eyes and sensed the same interlying conflictions that she had sensed in him since his true lineage was revealed to him.

Still she did not voice her concerns to her brother right away, knowing what he needed now was her support and compassion, not her suspicion.

"It will be my honor, My Leige." She knelt to the ground once again. Loki smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

(Next Chapter. Enjoy! I hope it's not too bad.)

...

"My Lord, the perimeters have been secured! Heimdall says there is no stir among the Jotuns tonight." The Captain Guard bowed as he reported to the King.

Loki merely nodded as he fixed his gaze on the book in front of him. Three days had passed since Frea's wedding ceremony and she was now on Nornheim with her new husband no doubt trying to convince him to ally the Norns with Asgard as he had requested of her against the looming threat of Jotunheim.

He had expected an answer by now and his impatience was causing him to become increasingly short tempered as the days went by. Even his Mother withdrew from his company often to avoid the lash of his silver tongue.

"Thank you Captain, that'll be all." He drawled with an air of uninterest. The guard merely bowed again though before retreating from the room, leaving Loki alone again to his own devices.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair as the time keeper chimed above him. _Where was Frea?...Why haven't the Norns agreed to support them yet?_

"You are angry with me?" A voice suddenly broke into his reverie and it took all of the young god's wit and power not to jump in surprise.

"I see you've been practicing." He looked up to stare boredly at his sister masking his surprise as she suddenly appeared to him in his private audience chamber.

Frea smiled at him. "You know better, Brother...I could not come to you in person so I sent my image instead with a message. I am sorry for having toiled so long only to bring you nothing in return." Her smile fell and Loki sat up instantly at her words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nornheim has refused to enter into war with the Jotuns. They will not listen to my reasoning and have even threatened annulment of my marriage in disgrace when I tried to persist. I'm sorry Loki. I fear you will face this war alone." The illusion dropped her gaze and Loki bit his lip in evident indignance and frustration.

"So that is their game!" He hissed in a voice that resembled a serpent's. He turned quickly on his heel to stalk back to his desk and slammed violently back into his chair.

"So be it!...I have no need for Nornheim's help, nor for the help of any other realm!...I will rid the universe of its repulsive parasite myself!" He cried out his last word, knocking his book from the table with an audible thud.

Frea's image hardly flinched. "You can still count on my assistance Brother. Tomorrow Prince Holten and I will return to Asgard along with Idris and his Queen to share the morning meal with you and Mother. While they talk, you and I may form a plan for warding off the Jotuns." She smiled concealingly.

"I am after all...Asgardian first and foremost."

Loki returned her smile at that. "So we shall." He relaxed back into his chair again. "Goodnight then, Dear Sister, I am glad you came to see me." He whispered and at once the illusion of the former Princess of Asgard faded away.

His grin widened as the torches went out and concealed the intentions of his heart with an impenetrable darkness.

...

"You seem unwell, my Dear. Are you still upset about my Father's judgement?" Holten frowned as he surveyed his wife's pale complexion.

Frea quickly shook her head and turned to return her husband's worry with a reassuring smile as the Asgardian guards kept in step with them. "No, my Lord. I am just worried for my Mother. She hasn't been very well since my Father went into the Odinsleep." She added tactfully.

Holten nodded his head at this. "Yes, but she seemed well enough at our wedding ceremony. I'm sure your brother the King would not have invited us if it she was too unwell to recieve visitors." He took her hand and placed it at his elbow.

Frea's smile did not reach her eyes. "I suppose..." She murmured. Holten smiled back.

"Do not fret so much. It does not suit you well, Frea." He stroked her cheek and the gesture made Frea smile though she knew it was not for her Mother really that she worried.

The formalities commenced as they usually did with Holten and his bride bowing before Loki before addressing the Queen Mother who as Frea had truthfully described was growing paler as the days went by.

Odin was showing no sign of rousing from his sleep soon and though this worried Frea, it did not worry her as much as what her loyalty to her brother might soon cost her and her marriage to Holten.

She could not shake the feeling that something was amiss in Asgard, despite her Brother's cheery greeting to the Nornheim Royals.

"Sister, you must eat. You look unwell." Loki's unsually cheery voice brought the young Princess out of her thought as they sat to the morning meal though she took care not to expose her surprise.

To please him and to abate anyone suspicions, Frea smiled warmingly at the King and took a bite first from a sweet honey roll that had been placed on her plate.

Idris smiled pleasantly at her. "The Allfather must be proud of having reared such a good and beautiful daughter in his time." He addressed the praise to Loki though he looked at Frea when he said it.

Loki merely shrugged. "We are all proud of our princess." He said simply before taking a sip from his goblet. Frea felt herself blush.

"I owe what I am most to my Mother and second brother." She looked up to meet Loki's gaze who seemed a little surprised at her statement.

She merely smiled and picked up her own glass. "I would not be who I am today were it not for their good influence and guidance."

Frigga smiled and Holten nodded approvingly at her.

"That may be, but what is a woman without her Father's mindful care?" Idris raised an eyebrow at his new daughter-in-law.

To this Frea merely inclined her head, taking care not to meet King Idris's gaze insolently. "What indeed?" She smiled and lowered her goblet back to the table before picking up a clump of watenberries that sat on a platter.

"I'm afraid I have duties I must attend to." Loki suddenly stood and made to leave the room. The others including Frea and Frigga stood in respect to him, but only Frea caught the swift almost unnoticeable look he shot in her direction.

"My King, is everything all right?" Queen Thea asked softly as Loki reached the door. "Of course, Your Excellency." Loki spoke with all due respect in his voice.

"Please forgive me for having to leave in such a hurry, but I have much to attend to this morning. Please stay and eat. I welcome you to stay for as long as you please." He smiled then pushed open the doors to the banqueting hall allowing them to shut behind him with a deafening thud.

Frea took a few minutes before standing from her place. "I should go with him." She said while brushing swiftly past her husband.

"Why, my Love?" Holten called after her.

Frea shook her head. "It's just I forgot I had something to ask him this morning and it cannot wait much longer." She strode from the room much the same way as Loki did and turned to head down the right wing corridor where his chambers were.

"Took you long enough." A voice suddenly boomed into her ear and Frea promptly jumped.

"Brother you shouldn't do that!" Frea started and glared at her brother when he appeared behind her like a bolt of lightening. He merely smirked at her.

"Just a bit fun. I missed playing tricks like that on you." He approached her slowly.

Frea felt her insides tighten. "I hardly think this is the time for jokes. What is it you wish to propose to me, dear Brother?" She asked as steadily as she could manage.

Loki inclined his chin. "Since the Norns have refused to help us, it has become my lone duty to protect this realm from its threat, therefore...I have sent a spy to Jotun who has confirmed that Laufey is conspiring to re-enter into Asgard to take his revenge on the Allfather. You know what this means." He finished.

Frea shivered. "What will you do?" She asked.

"It is for Thor that the wrath of Laufey has been instigated and brought upon our realm. You must go to Midgard and ensure that he never returns to our borders. Even should the Allfather wake from his slumber and end his banishment from here." Loki's breath fogged briefly in front of his face.

"It is the only way to ensure the safety of Asgard."

Frea took a step back away from him as she allowed his order to sink into her heart. "You would have me disobey the express command of our Father the High King?" She asked in a tone that quivered slightly.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "If that is what must be done." he said with not a hint of remorse in his tone.

Frea felt her innards turn to ice at his lack of feeling. "You would...have me _murder_ our brother just to ensure the safety of our realm?" Her tone turned hurt and disbelieving.

Loki's eyes darkened. "He is NOT my brother!" He shouted scaring Frea with the intensity of his words.

She stumbled backwards into the wall, but Loki would not let her escape. "Let me ask you Frea Odin's Daughter, would you refuse the express order of your King over a petty bond you share with a brother who has never once been as concerned for you as I have? Would you pay the price again as you did before on Jotunheim?" He nearly spat the question at her as if it were the most foul tasting beverage in the universe.

Frea continued to tremble, but she took care not to show her brother how unnerved she was before him. "I cannot kill him anymore than I can kill you, Loki. My bond with him may not be as strong as ours has been, but he is still my Brother and I care for him as I do for you. There must be another way to ensure the safety of the Asgardian realm-."

"There is no other way!" Loki cut her off harshly advancing on her so fast that for a brief the Princess had thought he was going to strike her. "Frea...if you will not help me then I will have no choice but to name you and Nornheim enemies of Asgard. Once Thor and the Jotuns have been dealt with, I will send the Asgardian army to Nornheim and wipe out every last Norn from the lowliest servant of them all to the King of the Norns himself! And it will all be on your conscious, my _dear _Sister of mine for your life alone will be spared." He threatened leaving an icy edge in the air.

Frea bit her tongue. "I do not believe you can do such a thing to your own family, Loki...But if I am wrong, you will face this war alone. I cannot stand with you and allow for such destruction to occur within my wake." She spoke with an unnerving sense calm that would have thrown anyone but Loki.

"So this is your decision...Frea, Daughter of Odin and Sister of Loki and Thor." Loki sounded shell-shocked. Frea averted her gaze. "I am sorry dear Brother." She murmured and Loki shook his head.

"No..._I _am sorry. It seems I really am alone." He turned to walk away and Frea started to sigh, feeling the icyness of his words cut into her heart as the doors slammed shut behind her brother filling the the hall and her soul with a deafening thud.

"Loki!" She tried to call him back, but it was too late.

Much too late.

...


	9. Chapter 9

(Next Chapter. Sorry I forgot to update. I think I'll just post the rest for you in case any of you are interested.)

...

Frea took care to compose herself before reappearing to her husband and his doting parents. Loki did not return for the remainder of their visit, but for once Frea was glad to be away from her elder brother's presence.

She still could not believe that he had spoken to her so harshly nor could she believe he had tried to coerce her into inadvertantly helping him destroy innocent lives.

It was very unlike the Loki she had always known to be her brother even considering his love for mischief and occasional dischord.

"My dearest, you seem troubled." Holten frowned when his young bride had been quiet for far too long even for his notice.

Frea quickly shook herself though she knew Heimdall and Sif were not fooled by the smile that masked her emotions.

"It has been a long day, my Love." She leaned her head against the Prince's strong broad shoulder to help the others believe in her act.

Prince Holten smiled. "Of course. You should rest as soon as we return to our fair realm." He proposed kissing her hair. Sif just snorted at this.

"I hope to see your majesties return to Asgard very soon." Heimdall nodded respectfully to the Nornheim Royal Family as they made preparations to enter the bifrost.

"Lady Sif, I wonder if I might have a last word with you before we part?" Frea yawned as she pretended to sleepily roll off of her husband's shoulder.

Sif raised an eyebrow at what was at first to her a strange request, but then she caught the hidden look in the Princess's eye and nodded her head.

"Of course, Milady. If their majesties do not mind a slight delay in their return journey." She turned to bow respectfully to the Nornheim King and Queen.

Idris returned the favor. "Of course not, Lady Sif. We all know it will take quite some time before my daughter-in-law can adjust to living away from what was for so long her home." He smiled and turned to afford the two women some privacy.

Frea smiled back and turned to lead Sif off a little ways across the Rainbow Bridge. "Lady Sif, can I trust you with something very important to my livelihood? You mustn't tell anyone what I am about to ask of you now." She spoke.

Lady Sif raised her head at that. "Of course, My Lady. What is it you ask?" She asked sounding curious despite herself.

Frea shook her head.

"You must promise me...promise me you will keep a watchful eye on my brother here. Don't let him become aware of your intentions. I fear he has more intended for Asgard that he will let on in public and I fear what it means for the future of our realm." Frea whispered as soon as Heimdall had turned a deaf ear.

Sif became concerned. "I don't understand." She seemed confused.

Frea stopped walking and turned to face her. "You are my friend, Lady Sif. Despite our differences I have never considered you as anything less...and I know you worry for my oldest brother just as much as I am."

Sif started to retract her hand from her grip. "Is Thor's life in danger?" She lowered her voice. "What did Loki tell you?"

Frea started to answer then she shook her head as if thinking better of her actions. "Just promise me you'll watch him. I will try and go to Midgard myself to warn Thor about what I know...Loki will not likely suspect anything if I leave from Nornheim."

Sif nodded her head. "It would still be very dangerous for you, My Lady. Loki is a Master of Magic and you've never been able to elude him for very long before." She reminded.

Frea merely smiled at her. "I know...Thank you Lady Sif. I am glad I can count on you." She bowed once in respect to the Lady Warrior and turned to rejoin her new family.

Sif sighed as she watched her leave. "Fare thee well, Princess." She placed her right arm about her chest and bowed her head.

"Till we meet again..."

...

The days passed like a fog. Frea grew restless as no news passed between Nornheim and Asgard. Her Brother the King, was seemingly silenced to her and the realization hurt her more than she thought it would.

Holten was worried as was Queen Thea, but Frea had no time or energy to keep them from worrying about her.

TIme was running out for Thor and Frea knew if she did not act soon Loki would find a way to get rid of him along with the Jotuns though if she was being honest the Princess was not feeling as nearly sympathetic for the Jotuns as she was for her brother.

"My Dear, you are too restless. Come away to bed. The night air isn't healthy for such a delicate maid as yourself." Prince Holten beseeched the young Princess for what seemed like the millionth time since they both came away to bed that night.

It made Frea smile despite the fear that was settling over her heart like a thin casing of ice. "I am far from delicate, my Lord." She turned and stepped down from her window recliner allowing her long hair to flow like a curtain over her shoulders.

"But if you wish it, I will come to bed to you now." She whispered. Holten chuckled. "What troubles you, dear wife? Ever since we returned from Asgard you've been uneasy. You've shut me out even." He worried.

Frea dropped her gaze. "I am sorry. I did not wish to concern you. I just worry for my brother since he was banished on the Allfather's command."

Holten seemed unconcerned. "But may not your other brother undo his punishment while he has inherited your Father position? I am sure with time he will soon call Thor back to Asgard and make amends." He tried to reassure her.

Frea smiled despite her superior knowledge on the matter. "I hope you are right, my Lord." She murmured knowing better than to hope.

_Tonight_. She thought to herself as Holten turned to blow out a candle. _I must warn Thor tonight._

...

It didn't take long for Frea to sneak away from the Royal Chambers of Nornheim. What did take long however was figuring out a way around all the guards Idris had placed about the palace at night.

Since the threat of Jotunheim and Asgard loomed over the horizon, King Idris had spared no man for the nightwatch.

Fortunately though for the Princess she was well gifted in the magical arts (though of course she was not nearly as skilled as her brother) and the bifrost gate was not as well guarded as it was on Asgard.

In a matter of minutes Frea had the portal opened to her and she sent herself down to Midgard in a terrifying spray of lightening and thunder.

"Who's there!" A voice called out harshly in the night as Frea landed, feeling her vision swim about her briefly as a figure in dark clothes slowly approached the place where she was laying.

Quickly she pulled the hood of her cloak over her face so as not to be recognized by any in the realm and got to her feet. "I am searching for a man known as Thor of Asgard. Can you please tell me where I might find him?" She asked in a clear loud voice that she hoped did not belay any fear to the Midgardian man.

"What?" The man seemed confused.

Frea bit her lip. "He is my brother...Please I must speak to him. Tell me where he is!" She tried again.

"Erik?" A young woman ran up from the building that stood about ten feet away from where Frea and the other man stood.

Frea raised an eyebrow at the woman's strange garments, but she said nothing as the man turned to speak to the woman in hushed tones.

"She's looking for Thor?" The woman's voice became audible first. Frea grew impatient as she watched them converse. The man was seemingly set against something, but the Princess was too far to hear what he was angry about.

"I do not have much time!" She spoke up drawing the two Midgardians from their argument temporarily. "My eldest brother's life is at stake and if I do not warn him terrible things will happen him and to our realm!..Please, you must take me to him!"

A tear slid down Frea's cheek and she turned away to hide her distress. The man and woman began to talk again, but this time for a short while before the woman addressed the Princess.

"We can take you to him. If you tell us who you are and promise you're telling us the truth!"

Frea bowed her head. "It is as I have told you." She reached back to withdraw her hood from her face. "My name is Frea of Asgard, Daughter of Odin and Sister of Thor and Loki...Please take me to him!" She pleaded as the woman's jaw dropped slightly agape at her.

The man seemed equally stunned.

"Sister?" A familiar low rumbling voice joined the group. Frea raised her head when she heard him. "Brother!"

...

"It is good to see you again, Sister." Thor spoke sincerely after Frea had been brought into the small Midgardian facility where the woman from earlier known as Jane resided with her two companions Erik and Darcy.

Frea did not attempt to smile. "And you Brother...I hope you have been well." She looked up to eye her brother's new human companions with a slightly wary eye though they seemed good hearted enough from her brief interaction with them.

"I have. I hope you have been recovering well from your injuries dear Sister. I know it is too late to apologize for my behavior on Jotunheim." Thor leaned forward slightly as if to examine the wound for himself though it had long scarred over since that fateful evening when Frea had followed her two brothers to Jotunheim.

"It is not for myself that I have come to you, Thor. You are in grave danger." Frea murmured as she gratefully accepted the drink the woman called Darcy offered her.

Thor looked confused. "What do you mean? Is it Jotunheim? Please allow me to explain to Mother-!"

"It is not Jotunheim I speak of, it is our Brother Loki!" Frea cut him off. A stunned silence fell over the room as Thor with difficulty absorbed what his sister just told him.

"Loki? What do you mean, Sister? Is he all right?" Thor asked making Frea roll her eyes.

"He has told me everything...He means to destroy both Jotunheim and Nornheim all for the sake of revenge and he wanted me to help him. Course I could not do so without betraying my Lord, but still I fear for him. I fear our brother is lost to us Thor, and I fear for the safety of our people." Frea finished just as Erik rejoined the group.

Thor remained silent as he allowed his sister's words to soak in to his thoughts.

"And Mother?...what does she do to try and stop him?" He asked in a voice that was dangerously full of spite. Frea shook her head.

"She can do nothing while the Allfather still sleeps-."

"The Allfather!" Thor suddenly stood from the table. "What hope is there in a dead man? Asgard is in turmoil! Why would she waste time in the halls of the Dead?!" He struck the table with so much force that the coffee spilled out of the cups and Darcy dropped her fork on the floor.

Frea furrowed her brows in confusion. "Dead?...What do you mean? Our Father is not dead! He is under the Odinsleep spell! Surely you remember that it is not permanent, Brother!" She stood and started to cross the room towards her brother.

Thor turned to stare at her. "What do you mean, he's not dead? Loki said..." He started and trailed off.

Now it was Frea's turn to be confused. "Loki was here?" The realization made her feel cold. Did he know she was here?

"How could you not know? He came on your behalf! He said that you were so consumed by your grief over him that you refused to leave your chambers and even threatened to refuse your marriage contract if you were not left to your grief!" Thor grew indignant. Frea felt cold.

"He said that?..."

"All right! I think that's enough for tonight. Maybe you two should pick this up in the morning." Jane came to stand between them a stern yet worried look in her eyes.

Frea saw that Thor was entranced by her, but she shook her head and turned to leave towards the back door. "You are right."

"Frea!" Thor tried call after her, but Frea ignored him.

"You leaving?" Darcy followed her outside. Frea stopped with one foot off the porch as the screen door swung shut behiind her. "I must find a place to stay for the night. In the morning I will return to Nornheim and cover my tracks here before my other brother discovers I was here. I was a fool to come." She bit her lip.

Darcy made a strange face. "Please, promise me you'll tell no one that I came here for Thor. If Loki were ever to find out, he'd have me killed first on sight." Frea pleaded.

Darcy raised her head. "Uh...okay sure, but where are you going to stay?..There's an extra bed in my room so you can bunk there if you want." She shrugged her shoulders as Frea stepped down from the porch.

She turned back around to face her. "You are sure?"

Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "Sure! Come on! I'll even let you borrow a pair of my jammies. They might be a little big on you, but you'll be comfortable at least." She smiled and turned to lead the way back into the house.

Frea raised an eyebrow. _What are jammies?_ She wondered.

...


	10. Chapter 10

(Next Chapter. Sorry I forgot to update. I think I'll just post the rest for you in case any of you are interested.)

...

"My Lord!" Loki narrowed his eyes and turned violently on his heel when a guard burst into his chambers.

"Why do you enter the private halls of your King without permission?" He lashed out in a serpent like tone which he had grown accustomed to using with everyone since his last conversation with his sister.

The guard bowed low to the ground three times in response to the young King Regent's anger. "Please forgive me, your majesty but the Norns have made contact!..They say the Lady Frea has left the realm!"

Loki felt himself grow rigid. "What?"

"It's true Sire!...Lord Holten has informed us that they are conducting a search in the neighboring realms, but there has been no sign of her yet!" The guard kept his gaze low to the ground.

A cool breeze blew through the chamber then filling the room with a chilling tremor. It made Loki shake quite visibly though he kept his feelings concealed in front of the guard and his manservant.

_So this is the side you choose...so be it Sister. Let there be war between you both!..._

"My Lord?"

"Find her...Find her and bring her back to Asgard!" Loki struck the wall cracking the stone with his bare fist. "Search every realm you must! Every moon! Every crevice! Do not return to me again until you have found the Lady Frea! Is that clear!"

The guard quickly rose to his feet recognizing the fury behind the young god's order immediately. Bowing three times again, he backed out of the chamber. The servant followed his lead.

"At once your Lordship!"

The doors thundered closed behind them. Loki exhaled deeply. _Frea.._

...

_Frea...Frea!..Frea! _The Princess woke with a start only to find the morning sunlight was bathing her face. She started to smile and sat up when she realized she was no longer in Darcy's makeshift bedroom anymore.

The floors were glittering as if they were made of pure gold and the windows were covered by an expensive set of silken curtains seemingly made by the cloth of the high gods.

_What is this place?_ She wondered.

"How long did you think you could hide from me, _Sister_?" A snake like voice suddenly broke through her thoughts. Frea recoiled at the chill it sent rushing down her spine.

"Loki!..."

"Answer me Frea! Take care for you are already treading on black ice with me." The god stood from his perch to tower over her.

Frea shrank away from her brother's frightening figure as his horns gleamed under the light.

"I did not leave to betray you Brother!...I wanted only to reunite our family and set things right where they are meant to be." She kept her gaze averted as she pleaded with her second brother.

Loki suddenly crossed the room to her. "You know as well as I that there is no way to reverse what has been done!..War is on the horizon whether we wish it or not and if you value your life and your place in Nornheim, you will subdue Thor and return to Asgard with him immediately!...I won't ask you again." He warned.

Frea shuddered and instinctively cowered away from her brother. "I am ashamed to be called your sister." She bit her lip.

Loki's gaze darkened. "What did you say?"

"He told me of your visit!" Frea burst out fearing Loki's wrath though she took care not to show it.

"Why did you lie to him?..Why did you tell him Father was dead, Loki?" She asked, blinking back tears as her Brother turned away from her.

"It had to be done."

"No it didn't!" Frea cut him off. "You could have told him the truth, Loki! Why didn't you?!...Why do you hate him so much?" She asked.

The god turned back to face her. "Bring Thor to me by the time of the sunset tonight at the gate of Asgard...if you don't do as I ask, I cannot guarantee your safety anymore, Frea." He materialized out of the room leaving Frea to dwell on his instructions.

At that moment the room dissolved away and Frea woke with a start trembling back on her bed in Midgard.

...

"Ah!" Darcy jumped, hitting her head on the wall when Frea bolted up suddenly, startling her.

"Whoa!...Are you okay?" Darcy asked, still in shock as Frea slowly tried to steady herself and her breathing. For a long moment no one spoke.

_What am I to do?...If I do not do as Loki orders he may have me killed instead of Thor!..But how can I bring my own brother to his death?_

"Um, do you want some breakfast?...I think your brother or whatever is making something in the kitchen. It smells good." Darcy nodded towards the door as she inched her way around the room.

Frea started to answer her when she heard a familiar boastful cry from the room below her.

"Ahhh!...Here's our Great Prince!" Volstagg chortled. Frea panicked.

"I must leave immediately!" She quickly sprung from the bed, snatching her clothes from the strange metal chair Darcy had set in her room.

Darcy followed after her. "Why?...Why is something wrong? Why are you acting all freaky again?" She asked frowning as she stopped the goddess from shutting the door on her.

Frea bit her lip. "This is something that is beyond you, Lady Darcy. Please understand I must leave before anyone else realizes I am here. Can I trust you on this?" She asked without turning to face her.

Darcy slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I...guess." She seemed unsure, but Frea could sense the sincerity in her heart.

"Tell no one not even my Brother that I have gone. It is best if he knows nothing of this." She waved her hand at her clothes and they magically transferred onto her body.

Darcy's eyes widened. "Whoa." Frea smiled at her tone. "Farewell my friend." She bowed once. "I hope we will meet soon again." She turned and slipped her way out the window never looking back or thinking about what lay ahead.

...

"Where are you going?" His voice echoed into her mind. Frea tried to ignore it though as she ran towards the place where the bi frost would open. His voice seemed to grow louder and more menacing with every step that she took.

"You cannot hide from me, Sister! I know what it is you plan!...You have betrayed me! Where you will go now that I nor the Norns will take you back?...What hope do you have of escaping me!"

Frea clamped her hands tightly over her ears. "It is you who have betrayed us!" She screamed falling to her knees as the wind whipped through her single form.

No one answered her cry and the Princess did not really expect an answer. Still she could not stop the thundering of her heart nor could she prevent her fear from creeping even into the tiniest corners of her mind.

Suddenly the bi frost opened and Frea raised her gaze just in time to see a large towering figure appear from another dimension.

She gasped when she realized it was the Destroyer. The great magical guardian of the Asgardian Vault which her Father had set since the beginning of his reign.

She never had cause to fear the Destroyer despite its name since he served Asgard, yet now as Frea looked upon the tall omnious figure she could not help, but feel afraid. She couldn't help the feeling that this time, his target was her.

"Loki!" Frea backed away from the Destroyer. No one answered her and no one was there save for the Destroyer who was continuing to advance upon her.

Slowly he raised his right gauntlet as if he meant to strike the goddess with the terrible spikes on his right glove.

Frea cringed just as the creaking of his helmet caught her attention. "Brother please!..." She pleaded, knowing her cry would fall on deaf ears.

Suddenly the Destroyer snatched her up in his hand, crushing her throat between his strong metallic fingers and cutting into her flesh with the sharp edges of his gauntlet as he held her high above the ground.

Frea gasped for air.

"Please?..." The world slowly turned black.

...

"Nooo!" The Princess gasped when the Destroyer dropped her in a heap on the ground at her Brother's feet.

Blood seeped from a fairly large wound at the side of her neck and Frea felt as if she could hardly breathe after her rough journey through the bi frost with the Destroyer.

"Go!..Ensure my Brother does not try to return to this realm!" Loki ordered the armor before approaching his sister's form.

Frea gasped when he roughly snatched her up by her arm.

"I told you, you couldn't hide!" The young god forced her to look him in the eyes. Frea flinched and gasped with pain.

"Release me!"

"How could you betray me, Sister? I, who have always protected you since the day of your birth and still do now despite your trespasses!" He released his grip and Frea slumped wearily back to the ground.

"What trepasses?..." She choked as her chest heaved with emotions. "I could never hurt you. In fact I never have!" She struggled to turn and look up into her brother's seemingly merciless gaze with a hardened one of her own.

"You chose not to stand by my side...I wanted only to keep you and the rest of Asgard safe from the Jotuns! Have you forgotten them, Frea? Have you forgotten what they have done?" Loki shook slightly as he towered over his sister.

"Have you forgotten that Thor would have left you to die in the frozen wastelands had it not been for me and how much I cared for you?"

Frea felt her heart break when she saw the tears her older brother was fighting to hold back melting the cruelty in his words.

"I have not forgotten." She slowly tried to stand, putting a hand over her old wound. before reaching blindly towards a column to steady herself.

"And I am grateful to you, Brother...But neither have I forgotten our Father's words to us the day I followed you and Thor into the Chamber of Relics as a child." A tear slipped down her cheek as she struggled to maintain her balance and look Loki in the eyes.

"Do you remember that Loki? Do you remember what he said to us...about what being King really means?" She asked softly and tenderly.

For a long moment, Loki did not answer her. The coldness in his gaze never softened and as the silence stretched between them Frea began to fear that he was going beyond reason.

"What would it gain you in the end? Destroying the Jotuns?..Our Brother?...What happiness can you hope to have with that much blood on your hands?" Frea took a hesitant step closer to her Brother.

Still he did not speak to her.

"Please, I'm begging you Loki! Don't do this!" Frea fell at the young king's feet. "Don't make me do this anymore! I beg you!" She wept.

Finally Loki sighed. "Very well." He finally uttered a response seemingly defeated. Frea looked up to meet his eyes hardly daring to believe her ears when the King suddenly turned swiftly towards the doors at the far end of the chamber.

"Guards!" Loki shouted. Frea paled when she heard the doors open. Two Asgardian centurions hurried across the chamber bowing three times before reaching their sovereign.

"Escort my Sister back to her old chambers here in Asgard. Ensure she does not try to leave her rooms until the Norns have come to retrieve her." Loki ordered in a tone much resembling a snake before striding from the room.

Frea tried in vain to follow him. "Loki!" Her cry fell on deaf ears as the guards restrained her and attempted to drag her from the chamber.

"Brother!" The doors slammed behind the god with a deafening thud leaving only an echo to fill his place in the princess's heart.

...


	11. Chapter 11

(Next Chapter. Sorry I forgot to update. I think I'll just post the rest for you in case any of you are interested.)

...

The hours passed. Still no one came to retrieve the Princess and nor did anyone alert her to the Nornheim Royal Family's arrival to return her to new home realm.

At first Frea thought it a little odd, but then as the silence stretched insufferably between each minute, the former Asgardian Princess came to realize that Holten had not been called.

Loki had no intention of returning her right away to Nornheim. He had something else in mind for her.

_"Nooo!" _A woman's voice suddenly broke through Frea's thoughts causing her to bolt up from the bed cushions she was lying on. _"No! I will die a warrior's death! Stories will be told of this day! I gave my word to the Lady Frea!" _

Frea gasped when she recognized that voice. It belonged to the Lady Sif and she was hurt, but how was she able to see what was going on in Midgard? Her powers didn't stretch that far.

_"Live and tell those stories yourself!" _Thor answered Lady Sif's stubborn rebuff before helping her up from the ground. _"Now go! Protect the others and find my sister! She can't have gone far!" _He seemed unaware of the terrible wounds gushing on his side.

Frea felt her stomach turn. _"I don't sense Lady Frea's presence anywhere on this realm...Loki must have taken her back to Nornheim."_ Fandrals shook his head. A bit of blood was dripping from a minor scratch on his face, but Frea's focus was set on Thor.

She knew now how she was able to see him despite her lack of magical prowess in such a spell. Loki was forcing her to through his power so that she could see her friends and beloved Brother die at the hand of the Destroyer. Her punishment for being unwilling to complete the task herself.

The thought made Frea want to weep with horror yet she did not, nor could she bring herself to be shocked by her Brother's cruelty. Loki was not who he used to be anymore and his tricks had become far more now than just a tool for spreading mischief.

She had seen that clearly when he refused to listen to her and threw her out like a common criminal awaiting judgement.

_"No!" _Thor's loud booming voice caught the Princess's attention and she started as Thor suddenly threw Lady Sif's shield down dropping to his hands and knees with a deafening thud.

The sound was enough to make Jane, Darcy and the others stop abruptly in their tracks and they turned to see what had alarmed the golden haired prince. Frea gasped.

The Destroyer was advancing upon him, the remains of the Midgardian city flaming around him as people continued to attempt escape.

Still Thor did not move.

_"Thor! Get up!..We must leave the city!" _Hogun tried to call to his friend, but Thor did not acknowledge him. He slowly rose from the ground and looked up to face the Destroyer.

Frea became tense when he did not reach for the shield or for any other instrument with which he could protect himself. Blood continued to flow from his wounds.

_"Brother whatever I have done...whatever I have done to wrong you and lead you to do this...I am truly sorry!" _Thor called out to the Destroyer advancing upon it and pleading as if he were walking to Loki.

Frea shook her head. _Thor don't do this!_

_ "These people are innocent!...Taking their lives, or the life of our sister will gain you nothing..." _The Destroyer turned to look at him.

Frea felt her heart turn to ice. _Brother please, listen to him..._ She silently begged, knowing Loki would hear her unspoken plea despite himself.

_"Do you hear me Brother?" _Thor stopped his advance. "_Take my life instead if it will assauge your turmoil!...Take my life and end this." _ Thor finished his speech.

Frea held her breath. For a long agonizing minute nothing happened and no one made a sound save for the Destroyer who creaked as it swayed in the hot dusty air of the Midgardian sun.

Finally the armor closed his mask. The flames died away and Thor smiled gently at the creature as it turned seemingly subdued by the Prince's act of humility.

Frea started to breathe relieved that her brother was safe when the Destroyer suddenly whipped back around striking Thor a powerful blow on his crown of his head.

_"No!"_ Frea heard Jane's voice echo her own as Thor fell lifelessly to the ground his eyes shut to the light of the world.

Frea fell to her hands and knees, the blows softened by the softness of the bed as the vision faded away leaving her alone to weep bitterly over her loss.

Her Brother was gone.

...


	12. Chapter 12

(Next Chapter. Sorry the last one was so short. I own nothing but Frea)

...

"Do not touch the Lady Frea, vile fiends!"Frea woke suddenly, her tears were dried to her face and her gown was wrinkled from the awkward position she had been lying in after crying herself to sleep it seemed hours ago.

_It cannot be..._Frea shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Her Brother was dead now. He could not be here fighting against the guards in order to rescue her from her imprisonment. It was impossible not to mention mad.

"...Frea!" Thor grunted, his cries echoing around the hall as the clash and clang of metal weaponry punctuated his cries.

The goddess suddenly became rigid. _Could it be?_ A thin bubble of hope started to rise in her chest, but the Princess quickly squashed it down.

_No, Loki is most likely trying to confuse me after what he forced me to witness earlier. I will not allow myself fall prey to his tricks anymore..._She sank wearily back into a fetal position on the bed, resigning herself to a long tormentous night when her door suddenly burst open.

"Sister!" Thor replaced the door, quickly barring it with the Mjolnir before running to her side. Frea did not respond.

"Sister it is I! Please wake up! You are not safe here!" The god started to shake her. Frea stirred at his touch.

"You are real?" She asked softly, opening her eyes to behold the great god of Thunder. Thor started to smile and nod in acknowledgement when Frea shook her head at him.

"No, you cannot be real! My Brother is dead!" She backed away from him. Thor grew alarmed. "No Frea, it is I...Thor your Brother! I've come to release you and take you back to your husband in Nornheim!" He reached to embrace her, but Frea warded him off.

"No! You _cannot_ be real! I watched you die! I watched The Destroyer himself spill your blood on Midgardian soil!" She shrieked, drowning out the strange animalistic cries that were penetrating through her walls.

Thor averted his gaze. "You are right, I _was_ dead..." He admitted softly. "But I was brought back to life, Frea..Restored so that I might set things right again as they should be for Asgard!..For the nine realms!" He clenched his fists.

Frea continued to cower. "But Father is still in the Odinsleep...how could he have brought you back?" She whimpered. "Loki wouldn't have done it. He means to kill us both!" She gasped with fury.

Thor shook his head. "No Sister!..." He knelt by her side to get her attention. "He will not kill us. Please believe me Sister, I know the Brother we both loved is still in there inside him! I am here now and I am willing to do all I can to fix the horrors which I brought on. You must help me convince our Brother to stand down!" He pleaded with her.

Frea bit her lip. "I can't..." She shook her head. "My Brother Loki is dead. I know because he would never have tried to force me to kill you or make me watch while the Destroyer finished my task for me!..." She shuddered and drew herself in even tighter than before.

Thor frowned.

"Sister-."

"No! Do not force me to face him again, Brother! I cannot bear it!" She cut him off. Thor sighed.

It was clear to him that her mind had been broken and the realization made him more angry and resolved than before.

"Very well..." He spoke after a minute struggling to hide his emotions. "I will respect your feelings on this matter and face him alone Sister. Stay here where it is safe." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and kissed her hair comfortingly. "I will come and retrieve you when our home has been made safe." He walked back to the door and picked up the Mjolnir.

Frea did not lift her gaze until he had left her chambers striking a Frost Giant clean in the jawbone before leaping into the corridor.

The Princess frowned at the sight. _Frost Giants in Asgard?...Now I know I'm mad..._She slumped over against the wall feeling the last bit of her strength drain from her body.

...

It seemed to take ages for the Golden Haired warrior to locate Loki within the many shimmering halls of the Asgardian Palace, but finally he sensed him near the Head Chamber where the AllFather was asleep.

Fearing the worst, Thor picked up his pace keeping a keen eye out for more Frost Giants though no others had come since he had dispatched of the two who had been attempting to break into Frea's bedchambers.

He thought it slightly odd that Loki hadn't let more in in order to subdue the realm, but he quickly put the Jotuns out of his mind.

"Loki!" He called to his Brother, gripping the Mjolnir with a little more strength as he stepped through the doorway into his parents' chamber.

The other demi god was there embracing his weeping Mother whilst staring at his long lost elder brother with a slightly surprised yet calm expression on his face.

His Mother, upon noticing her elder son ran from Loki's embrace to greet Thor. "Thor!..I knew you would return to us! I knew it!" She threw herself at his neck and kissed his cheek as tears streamed from her eyes.

Thor gently wrapped his arm around her and basked in her love for a minute before returning his hardened gaze back toward his younger brother.

"Why don't you tell her, Loki?" He glowered at the god who did not flinch at his accusations. "How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me! Even our Sister!"

"What?" Frigga turned pale.

"I was only enforcing Father's last command." Loki smoothly retorted before his Mother could continue.

"Why would your Father order the Destroyer upon my Frea?" Frigga asked, taking a step back away from her sons.

"He didn't!" Thor answered for her as he rounded upon Loki. "You're a talented liar, Brother and you always have been. How long did it take for our Sister to figure you out?"

Loki smirked. "Well she always did love me best, Brother...now if you'll excuse me I have to destroy Jotunheim." He raised his staff and shot a beam of dark energy at his Brother.

Thor had no time to react.

"No!" Frea screamed as she burst into the room just in time to see Thor fly through the wall of her Father's room.

"Frea!" Frigga ran instinctively to embrace her daughter. Loki swept quickly past them.

"I will deal with you later." He muttered icily glancing at the Princess before striding from the room. Frea pulled away from her Mother.

"I must go after him!" She tried to run, but the Queen stopped her.

"No Daughter! You mustn't go! You are not strong enough to stop Loki." She tried to plead with the goddess, but Frea shook her head.

"You are wrong Mother! I am the only one who _can_ stop Loki!" She pulled her hand from her grip. "Don't worry, I will return!" She turned and set off at a sprint down the corridor.

Frigga sighed.

...


	13. Chapter 13

(Next Chapter. Sorry the last one was so short. I own nothing but Frea)

...

"Loki, why are you doing this?!" Thor asked, watching as the icicles closed in and grew around the portal of the bifrost. The energy that was connecting Jotunheim to Asgard was increasing at an alarming rate destroying the icy realm from within it's very core.

"To rid the universe of a pestilence long overdue it's eradication!...And to prove once and for all that _I _am the worthy son! When Father awakes, I will have saved his life!" Loki hissed in a voice that Thor barely recognized as belonging to his brother.

"That race of monsters will soon be gone and I will be true heir to the throne at last as I always should have been!" The god glowered as he walked around the other side of the bi frost chamber.

"You can't destroy an entire race!" Thor protested, his voice breaking slightly at the end. Loki seemed amused.

"Why not?" He scoffed. "What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You...who would have slain them all with own bare hands, even at the cost of your own flesh and blood!"

"I've atoned for that!" Thor interrupted, narrowing his eyes as Loki approached him. "And I have changed my ways Brother!" He continued.

Loki merely grinned. "So have I." He suddenly struck Thor in the face with the sharp edges of his scepter. Thor flinched at the sharp stinging pain, but he did not back away from the god.

"Now...fight me!" Loki purred in a soft menacing voice, bending over as if to look his Brother in the eye. He struck Thor again this time sending him flying into the opposite side of the room.

"If you think this will gain you the crown, you are sadly mistaken Loki." Thor grunted as he struggled to catch his breath.

Loki snorted. "The crown? I never wanted the crown!..I only wanted to be your equal!...I'm better than you in so many ways and you know it very well, don't you?" He snapped in an accusational tone as Thor slowly picked himself up.

"I will not fight you Brother!" He protested, but Loki shook his head. "I'm not your Brother...I never was!" He started to shake as if hearing the words himself for the first time.

"Loki stop this! This is madness!" Thor raised the Mjolnir slightly. That only served to make Loki angrier. "Is it madness?...Is it?...Is it!" He spat the words.

Thor's gaze softened a bit. "Loki..."

"DON'T touch me!" Loki lashed back at his former Kinsman. Thor flinched.

"Brother please, stop this." He begged, but Loki was beyond reason now.

"I won't!...What is it that's turned you so soft Brother?! Don't tell me it was that woman!..." He slammed his staff into the ground.

Thor flinched again.

"Oh!...It _was_ that woman from Midgard! Well...maybe when we're finished here, I'll go and pay her a visit myself!" He threatened finally causing Thor to lose his composure.

With a mighty yell the Golden Haired Warrior swung lethally down at his once beloved Brother, the Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand.

Loki leaped up to meet him, his staff gleaming with untold levels of magical power matching the sinister shine of his eyes. As his power met Thor's a blinding flash of light overwhelmed the boundaries of the portal chamber.

It finally burst with a deafening explosion.

...


	14. Chapter 14

(Final Chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed though I'm not even sure myself if this ending is satisfactory. haha I own nothing but Frea)

...

_Time is running out!_ Frea felt her heart beating its way out of her chest as she ran frantically through the unsettlingly empty halls of her former home.

She could hear the unmistakable sounds of a struggle though, and the goddess knew that it could only be the result of one terrible thing.

"Loki!" She cried out, slipping across the glimmering path created by the beginning of the rainbow bridge. Frea had always admired the beauty of the bridge, but now she had no time or heart to appreciate it.

Her Brother turned slightly at her cry, but a manic smile lit his face causing the Princess to hesitate for the briefest second.

"So!...You've come at last to give me aid. What cruel irony!" He chuckled and coughed as the weight of the Mjolnir pressed down on his chest.

Frea dropped to her knees. "Be still Brother. Thor will free you when the time is right." She tried to be soothing, but Loki appeared not to hear her.

"What do _you_ know of your Brother's true intentions!" Loki gasped as Thor's weapon slid a little over his stomach. "Besides I know you're only hear to coax me into stopping my plans." Frea frowned at that.

"Despite what you've done I know our Brother still cares for you...as do I." The Princess glared as she gently smoothed a tear on the shoulder of Loki's robes.

Loki slapped her hand away. "He is _your_ Brother not mine!" He snapped turning away from her just as a piece of debris nearly hit both of them in the face.

"Ahhh!" Loki grunted as the icy wind continued to blow harshly against them. Frea braced herself against the Mjolnir looking up to see her eldest Brother struggling to reach the opening to the Bi Frost.

Hearing the terrified cries of the Jotuns, Frea shuddered and tried to block out the screams, but it was useless.

"Look at you! The Mighty Thor!" Loki taunted struggling to sit up as Thor fought stubbornly against the turbulence. "With all your strength..what good does it do you now, huh?...Do you hear me Brother?...There's nothing you can do!" He laughed, crying out in discomfort before dropping back down to the ground.

Frea laid her hand on his chest. "Stop it Brother!" She warned, but Loki only turned a glare in her direction. "I told you-." He started to snarl.

"I don't care what you think!" Frea interrupted startling Loki since she never cut him off like that before. "I don't care if we are to be enemies now! You have always been my Brother and even now when I want to hate you and disown you I cannot do it!" She put her hand on his shoulder.

Loki narrowed his eyes at that. "And why not?" He asked confused.

Frea started to answer when the Mjolnir suddenly flew off of Loki's chest. The surprised god looked up just in time to see the mightly hammer slap back into the hand of it's wielder.

Thor gave a mighty roar before swinging down with his weapon shattering the surface of the Rainbow Bridge with a deafening ring.

"What are you doing?" Loki sat up staring at the Prince with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Thor brought the Mjolnir down a second time. This time crystal splinters burst into the air and the force of the energy coming from the Bi Frost sent them stinging straight against Frea's cheeks.

"Are you mad!" Loki cried as the debris blew past him. "If you destroy the Bridge, you'll never see her again!" He slammed his fist onto the floor.

Thor did not pause to answer him.

Loki stood and grabbed his staff from the ground. Frea tried to stop him, but he shrugged her off and raised his only weapon over his head.

"Loki don't!" The goddess tried to warn him, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Thor brought his hammer down for a final time upon the Rainbow Bridge shattering it completely.

Loki leaped up and and attempted to stab Thor in the back, but the force of the bridge's destruction sent both the Princes and Frea tumbling into the abyss.

At first, time seemed to slow.

Loki found his staff first and Thor grabbed onto it from the other side catching Frea by the arm just as a tall regal figure reached down and grabbed his ankle preventing the three siblings from falling to their doom.

Loki and Frea looked up to see it was their Father, fully dressed in his armor and awake from his long slumber.

Relief filled the Princess briefly when she saw him, but then she felt Loki's grip slip on his staff and she instinctively whipped around to grab him.

"Take my hand!" She called to him, but Loki was not listening to her.

"I could have done it Father!" He called up to Odin, unshed tears still glimmering in his eyes as the Bi Frost fell behind him.

"I could have done it!...For you!...For all of us!" He tightened his grip slightly on the slick surface of his staff.

Frea attempted to stretch her reach to him without burdening Thor even more. "Please Loki...take my hand...Take it before you slip into the abyss!" She shouted as Thor tightened his grip on her arm.

"No Loki." Odin spoke softly, great sadness and regret shining from his wise grey eyes as he looked down at his children.

Loki froze at his words. Frea tried even harder to reach him as the hurt and dejection filled her Brother's radiant green eyes.

"Loki no!" Thor pleaded as Loki's grip loosened even more on the staff. Frea made a thoughtless lunge for his arm. "Brother!" Thor nearly lost his hold on her.

Loki shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He dropped his gaze from the Princess and relinquished his grip on his scepter. Turning away from his family for the last time he allowed the darkness to swallow him whole.

"Noooo!" Thor's cry echoed Frea's as the prince disappeared forever into the abyss below. Frea turned and buried her face in Thor's arm as Odin struggled to pull them up onto the ruined bridge.

_He's Gone!.._.

...

It took many days for Asgard to heal from it's attack. Though the Rainbow Bridge could not be repaired right away, Heimdall and his men wasted no time in researching the proper method for which the mighty Bi Frost could soon be brought back into the Asgardian realm.

Meanwhile Odin remade peace with Nornheim and though they were unable to come to Asgard due to the destruction of the Bi Frost, the great Asgardian King made a promise with King Idris to return the future Queen himself to her husband right after the days of mourning for Loki were ended.

No one mourned for the lost Prince more than Asgard's former Princess. Despite how he had treated her on his last days, Frea grieved over her brother's death and she did little else other than roam the palace for many days thinking of Loki while seeking solace from everyone around her.

Occasionally Thor would even catch her sitting in Loki's old chambers, looking through his spellbooks or running her fingers against the shiny brass that made up the surface of his favorite helm.

Often time she was at the stables, caring for Loki's old faithful steed Emrys who like everyone else seemed to know very well that his Master was gone.

It pained everyone, especially Odin and Queen Frigga to see their Prince and Princess looking so lost and forlorn without the guidance of thier favorite Brother whose ability to lift their spirits was unmatched by any in the universe.

Yet by and by as the great rememberance feast was at hand, Frea was able to join everyone donning bright colors and making bright conversation with those around her as Asgard celebrated the short life of it's lost Prince and the slow rebirth of Asgard from the ashes it had been reduced to.

Of course formalities could not last forever and eventually the goddess grew tired of the cheer in the air. Her somberness returned and she respectfully asked to be excused from the remainder of the festivities.

Frigga was only too willing to grant her poor child her wish and as she stood at the entrance of the grand hall, watching her Daughter slip down the hall she became suddenly aware of a tall shadow covering her form.

"Seven days to the day and still she still wears the black of mourning." Thor murmured as he stared at his sister's retreating form. "Even after all he's done to her...how he's hurt her... she still loves him as ardantly as she did as a child."

Frigga smiled sadly at this. "Loki will always be her Most Beloved Brother...I fear his madness and gravest loss will take its greatest toll on her." She looked down at her hands as if they had somehow brought on the sorrow that covered her entire family.

Thor gently grasped her fingers in his hand. "Do not worry Mother, I will speak with her alone." He kissed her hand then headed down the corridor knowing exactly where his little sister was hiding herself.

The old Queen smiled as his presence was quickly replaced by another. "My Queen?" Lady Sif hesitantly approached her Sovereign's wife.

Queen Frigga smiled. "Yes Lady Sif. What is it that you need?" She avoided the young warrior's maids eyes.

Lady Sif followed her gaze towards Thor's retreating form. "I just wished to say...that I am so sorry for your loss your Majesty...and for the loss which your family bears." She lowered her gaze.

Frigga smiled at the sincerity she heard in her voice. "Thank you...How is my Son?" She asked knowing very well that Frea was not the only one suffering terribly from the death of her younger son.

Lady Sif bit her lip. "He...he mourns for his Brother as Frea does...and he worries for his Sister...also he misses her."

"Her?" Frigga asked, never taking her gaze from the corridor. Lady Sif nodded. "The mortal woman...from Midgard...Jane." A slight smile touched her face as she spoke the name.

Frigga smiled too. "I see." She turned to grasp her companion's hand firmly by her own as this new thought filled her mind with quiet possibilities. "Come Lady Sif. Let us rejoin the celebrations." She turned to lead her back into the banqueting hall.

Sif nodded her head. "As you wish, your Majesty." She grasped the Queen's hand firmly in her own and left the entrance way leaving behind all the sorrows of the universe in the emptiness beyond.

...


End file.
